Let The Right One In
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Avary has never had a boyfriend. She's never even had her first kiss! Her brother Randy and his boyfriend John want to help Avary find the one. Will the blind dates they set her up on help her find the right guy? Or will Avary never find the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door to my apartment and saw the one thing I didn't want to see.

"Dammit Randy!" I yelled "How many times have I told you to do that in your room and not on the couch?"

My brother turned his head and said "Hey sis. You're home early."

"That's not the point! You and John agreed to do that in your bedroom, not on the couch where I could catch you!"

John peered his head over Randy's shoulder and said "I'm sorry. Randy-"

I slammed the door shut and said "I don't want to know."

I stormed past the two of them, naked on the couch together and went into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I have no problem with the fact that my brother is gay, I've never had a problem with it because I love Randy and he's always accepted me for who I am, so it's only right that I'd be accepting as well. I have no problem with the fact that his boyfriend John lives with us because John is a sweet guy and he takes very good care of Randy. I have no problem with the fact that they have sex numerous times a day, but I do have a problem when they do it on the couch knowing I could see them at any time! I don't find it disgusting and I'm not worried about them staining the couch. The reason it bothers me so much is seeing them having sex reminds me of the fact that I am 24 years old and have never had sex. I've never even had my first kiss let alone my first boyfriend. Seeing them have sex reminds me that I'm going to die alone and never, EVER find my match.

Besides that I'm perfectly fine.

I guess...

A few hours later I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

John came in, a plate with pizza on it in one hand and a soda in the other. He closed the door behind him, then came over to me, handing me the plate of pizza and putting the soda on my night stand. He sat down next to me and said "We ordered pizza because we figured you wouldn't want to cook tonight. Also I figured you'd be too mad at either of us to eat anything we made."

"Pizza's fine," I told John "And I'm not really mad, I'm just upset."

"Why?"

I bit my lip and looked away.

I trust John, I really do, but I'd be too embarrassed to tell him how I feel.

"Avary tell me," he said gently "You know I won't judge you and I'll help you if you need help."

"I'm sick of being alone!" I blurted out "I'm so happy Randy has you, but when I see the two of you together physically, it reminds me of the fact that I've never had what you two have and that I never will!"

"Avary-"

"I've never been kissed John! I've never had a boyfriend! I'm going to die alone all because I focused too much on my dream of becoming a teacher!"

"No, you made sure you reached your dream before worrying about something like a boyfriend. You wanted to make sure you were well taken care of and that you had your future set up well enough before you got with someone. What you did was smart and you're a catch. Any guy would want you."

"Then explain to me why no guy has ever asked me out" I grumbled.

"Because they're all idiots and you haven't met the right guy yet."

"Maybe..."

John kissed my forehead and said "Don't worry about it. You'll meet Mr. Right soon enough. Just don't be in a hurry. True love takes time. Look at me and Randy, it took us 5 years to realize we were meant to be and now that we're together, we know things will work out. 5 years ago we wouldn't have known that and we could have ruined everything between us."

"Yeah I know" I said softly.

He stroked my hair and said "You'll find Mr. Right soon, I promise."

"Thanks John" I said, hugging him.

He stood up and said "Randy would've come in, but he figured you'd be less likely to kill me."

I let out a laugh and said "You can tell him it's OK."

"I will. Enjoy your pizza."

"I will. Thanks John."

"No problem."

He left my room and I sat back on my bed, chewing my pizza thoughtfully.

John is really sweet, but even he can't make me a promise like that and keep it.

**Poor Avary :(**

**John really is a sweetie :)**

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was cooking dinner when I heard John and Randy come through the front door.

"Ava!" yelled Randy.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back.

I heard him run toward the kitchen and soon enough he was sliding across the counter, sitting right next to where I was cooking.

I held up a knife and said "You should be glad this wasn't on the counter otherwise we'd have to rush you out to the emergency room."  
"And I don't think blood is an ingredient she uses in spaghetti" said John, laughing.

I let out a laugh and went back to stirring the sauce.

"Ava how can you cook when I have something important to tell you?" asked Randy.

"You didn't tell me that you had something important to tell me," I told him "You just came running and sliding in here like some psycho."

John laughed again and Randy glared at him, making John's laugh stop. Randy sighed then said "OK. John told me about the conversation you two had last night."

I turned to John and glared at him.

"What is with you Orton's glaring at me?" he asked "You never told me not to tell him."

I sighed, then turned back to the spaghetti sauce.

"So like I was saying," Randy said "John told me about the conversation you two had last night and together we have come up with a brilliant idea."

"If you helped think it up, it's more like a disastrous idea," I told him teasingly "John has the brains. You have the pretty face."

"I have a brain!" said Randy "I just prefer not to use it."

"You're afraid of hurting yourself."

John started laughing again before he had to duck a wooden spoon that was being thrown at him. I smacked Randy over the head with an oven mitt and said "No throwing things in the kitchen when I'm trying to cook!"

"Yes mom" he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

John stood back up, holding the wooden spoon in his hand. "Babe stop acting like your five and just tell Ava our idea" he said.

Randy nodded, then said "Our idea is to fix you up on a blind date with one of our co workers and see how that goes. We'll keep fixing you up on blind dates until you either meet the right guy or we run out of guys in the locker room who are single and straight."

"I don't know Randy," I said "Doesn't that make me seem desperate and pathetic?"

"No," he replied "All the guys know why you're single and that you're ready to start dating."

"I don't know..."

"We already fixed you up on a blind date," said John "So you can't say no."

"What?" I yelled "You didn't even ask my permission!"

"Randy fixed you up, not me. I was busy working out."

I glared at Randy, who laughed and said "You look like mom when you do that."

I grabbed the wooden spoon out of John's hand and began whacking Randy with it. He laughed as he ran out of the kitchen. I set down the spoon and let out a sigh. I looked at John and asked "So who did Randy fix me up with?"

"Cody Rhodes" he replied.

I thought for a moment. I knew Cody was a member of Legacy with Randy and Ted DiBiase Jr and I knew we were around the same age, but that's all I know. Well I know what he looks like, but I don't think that's really all that important.

I let out another sigh and asked "When's the date?"

"7 o' clock tomorrow night," said Randy, coming back into the kitchen "And you guys are eating at Red Lobster."

"Did he plan that?" I asked.

"No, I did. I planned everything, he just agreed."

I sighed again and said "Fine, I'll go."

Randy let out a cheer, picking me up into a hug. He looked at John and said "Finish dinner while I help her pick out an outfit for her very first date!"

John nodded as Randy practically dragged me out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

This is one time having a gay brother really comes in handy.

But I'm not going to lie, I hate him and John for doing this without asking me first.

I should have known when John promised me I'd meet Mr. Right that he'd have something planned...

Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to go out with Cody.

Not like I have anything to lose really...

**They are all INSANE!**

**What do you think of Randy and John's idea?**

**Think Avary and Cody will hit if off?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at Red Lobster five minutes early.

I sat nervously, waiting for Cody to show up.

At 7 o' clock exactly he showed.

"Hi Avary," he said softly "Have you been waiting long?"

"Only five minutes," I told him "It's nice to finally meet you Cody."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well Avary. You look very pretty."

"Thank you. You look very nice."

"Thanks. Shall we go in?"

"Yes we shall."

He held out his arm to me, so I took it, walking into Red Lobster by his side.

We reached the front and Cody said to the hostess "I have a 7 o' clock reservation. It's under the name Rhodes for two people."

The hostess looked over the list and said "You're right on time Mr. Rhodes. Please follow me."

We followed out hostess to the table, which was in the back of the restaurant. We sat down and she said "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

She left us and I looked at Cody, who was looking at me.

"So how much did Randy pay you to go out with me?" I asked jokingly.

Cody let out a laugh and said "He didn't pay me anything, I am willingly on this date."

"Why?"

"Because Randy has talked about you a lot and I wanted to see for myself what you are like."

"Well knowing Randy, he exaggerated about me, so you'll probably be disappointed."

He laughed again and said "We'll just have to see."

Just then the waiter came and we placed our orders.

"Randy tells me you're a teacher" Cody said.

"Well right now I'm a student teacher," I told him "But it's one step closer to me becoming an actual teacher."

'That's great. Why did you decide to become a teacher and not a wrestler?"

"I've always liked to teach people. I love wrestling, it's in my blood, but I couldn't imagine being a professional wrestler."

"I couldn't imagine being anything but a professional wrestler, it's what I have always wanted to do."

I smiled and said "Well I think it's great that you're living out your dream."

Cody smiled and said "And I think it's great that you're so close to achieving your dream."

We were pretty silent during the first half of our meal. After the main course we ordered dessert and our conversation resumed.

"So besides being a teacher, do you have any other dreams?" Cody asked me.

"I'd like to be a wife and a mother one day" I replied.

Cody grew silent and looked away.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "I don't want to get married or have children. It's too hard to maintain a relationship let alone have a family when you're in the wrestling business. I know my dad did it, but it wasn't easy on any of us and he missed out on a lot. I wouldn't want to put my family through that, but I know I couldn't give up wrestling for them either. So I figured it'll just be best if I don't get married or have children."

"I understand, it makes perfect sense. It was hard on me and Randy when our dad was gone."

Cody smiled sadly and said "I guess this date is going to be our last."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"We want two completely different things," he replied "It wouldn't work out between us in the long run."

"You're right," I said softly "But we can still be friends."

"Friends sounds good to me."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I closed the door behind me and saw Randy and John cuddling on the couch.

"How was your date?" asked John.

"It didn't work out," I replied "We want two different things out of life and agreed that it wouldn't work out in the long run, so we're just going to be friends."

"Besides that, how was it?"

"It was nice."

Randy sighed and said "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two, I really thought it would."

"It's not your fault Randy," I told him "If he wanted the same things I wanted, it would've probably worked out."

"Good thing I planned out another date for you."

"Who am I going out with this time?" I asked.

"Adam Copeland," he replied "But you'll know him better as Edge."

"Yeah I know him. You seriously think him and I would be a good couple?"

Randy shrugged and said "It never hurts to try."

"I told him it was a bad idea," said John "So he said if it failed, I get to pick your next date."

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked.

He winked and said "I'm not telling."

I sighed and went into my room, closing the door behind me.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Even though I just went on my first date and that means one less guy for Randy and John to fix me up with, I don't feel any closer to finding the right one.

This sucks.

**Well it was going to well until that bump in the road happened.**

**Next up is Edge.**

**Think he's the right one for Avary?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Randy let Edge pick what we did our date and he picked something casual- wandering around the mall, then grabbing some food at the food court.

We met in front of F.Y. he looked me over a few times before saying "You're very pretty and you have a nice figure. You just need to dress a little sluttier and show of what you have."

"I work with five years old all day," I told him "I don't have time to dress like a hooker."

"It was just a suggestion. Don't take it the wrong way."

"Sorry."

He shook his head and said "Lets go."

I sighed and followed after him.

This is going to be a long night.

After playing air hockey, DDR and a racing game, we went into Spencer's to look around.

I was looking at the t-shirts when he came over to me and said "Hey Avary, I wanna show you something."

I followed him to the back of the store where they had all the sex items. He was holding up a short plaid skirt and a see through black top. "You'd look hot in this," he told me "Too bad they don't have a dressing room or I'd ask you to try it on."

"It's not my style" I told him.

He put the stuff back on the rack, then picked up a sex position book and flipped through it before looking t me and asking "How flexible are you?"

"Pretty flexible," I replied "Why?"

"Because there are some very interesting positions we could do."

"Can we go eat now? I'm hungry."

He put the book down and said "Lets go."

We went to the food court and got our pizza, sitting down in the middle of the food court which was mostly empty.

As we ate he asked "So what do you want to do after we're done here?"

"I don't know," I replied "What would you like to do?"

"You."

"You do know I'm a virgin, right?"

He laughed and said "Of course I know you're a virgin. I like virgins. They're tight on my cock and the first moan that comes out of their mouth is music to my ears."

"I'm waiting for the right person" I told him.

He laughed and said "They all say that, but when I touch them, they change their minds."

My stomach churned as he put one of his hands under the table and touched my knee. He smirked at me and said "I bet I could make you change your mind."

"I doubt it," I told him through gritted teeth "I'm not a weakling."

"Never said you were. I'm just saying that the sex kitten inside of you will take over and soon you'll be begging for me to nail you."

I pushed his hand away and asked "Is sex all you think about?"

"No," he replied "I think about violence too. Violent sex is always nice."

"So all you really want is sex?"

"Well yeah. What more is there?"

I stood up and said "I'm leaving."

He grabbed my arm and said "What's the matter with you? Do you know how many girls would kill to be you right now?"

"Let go of my arm" I said angrily.

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem. You're a sex obsessed maniac who doesn't want to date me because you see my good qualities, you only want to date me so you can take my virginity and keep me as a toy until you find another girl to play around with."

He let go of my arm and said "After one date you already know me so well. You might just be the girl for me. So lets go back to my place and see if you are. "

I smacked him across the face and said "Go fuck yourself."

I grabbed my jacket and left.

I slammed the door behind me and Randy said "I guess I don't have to ask how your date went."

"He's a sex obsessed prick!" I yelled "All he cared about was getting me into something slutty and taking my virginity!"

John looked at Randy and said "I told you he was a scumbag, but you didn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry," Randy said sadly "I didn't think he'd be like that toward you knowing that you're my baby sister and that if he hurt you, I'd kill him."

"Well I smacked him across the face," I told Randy "So I think he got the message."

Randy looked at John and said "You were right as usual. So tell us who you picked for Avary."

"I picked David Hart Smith," John told us "He's a good kid with a good head on his shoulders and I think Avary will really like him."

"He can't be any worse then Edge," I said "So when's our date?"

"Tomorrow night at 6 o' clock. You're having dinner at a The Outback Steakhouse."

"Sounds fine to me."

I went into my room, closing the door behind me.

If this David Hart Smith guy is anything like Edge, I'm going to beat the living hell out of Randy and John.

They say third times the charm.

Lets see if it's true.

**I wouldn't have just smacked him, I would've kicked him in the balls too.**

**But that's just me lol!**

**Do you think David Hart Smith is the one for Avary?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Also tell me who you think the right guy for Avary might be.**

**I want to see how many of you can read my mind lol!**


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived at The Outback Steakhouse just as David Hart Smith did.

He shyly walked over to me and said "You must be Avary. John has told me a lot about you."

"And you must be David Hart Smith," I said "I don't know much about you, but I'd like to find out."

He let out a laugh and said "Just call me David."

"OK David."

He extended his arm to me, which I took and we went into the restaurant where we immediately seated.

I must have look confused because he said "I called just as I arrived to let them know we were here."

"Good thinking" I told him.

The waiter seated us and David pulled my chair out for me. "Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome," he said "Order anything you like."

"I'll take a well done steak with a glass of Diet Coke."

David smiled and said "That sounds good. I'll have the same."

He then ordered an appetizer for us to share and the waiter left.

David cleared his throat then said "I must be honest with you, I'm nervous right now. I've never really had much luck when it comes to girls because I am terribly shy and one of the main reasons I said yes to going out with you, apart from the fact that I find you to be a very attractive woman, is because I want to break out of my shell a bit more."

"I understand," I told him "And I think it's great that you're trying to be more open. I haven't had much luck with men either."

He let out a laugh and said "Yes I know. When I talked to John earlier today to make sure everything was ready to go he mentioned your horrible date with Edge and how you smacked him across the face."

"He deserved it" I said.

He let out another laugh and said "John told me he thought you should've kicked him too while you were at it."

"He was sitting down and that would've hurt me more then it hurt him."

He let out another laugh just as our appetizer arrived.

After our meal and dessert was over, we left the restaurant and went for a walk around the nearby park.

"So why do you think you've never had any luck with women?" I asked him.

"Because I put my career ahead of everything else," he replied "Well except my family, but then again most of my family has been in the wrestling business, so the two are entwined."

"I think that's apart of the reason why Randy wishes I would've become a wrestler like him. I know him and John feel bad when they aren't home, but I'm used to being on my own, so it doesn't really bother me all that much."

"You seem very independent."

"I am most of the time, but at the end of the night, I would just like to be held by someone and fall asleep in someone's arms."

He smiled gently and said "I think that's what most women want."

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

He sighed, then said "To be honest right now all I want to do is focus on my career. I really don't want a relationship because I know I'd get distracted and lose the bigger picture."

I bit my lip, then said "I understand perfectly."

He looked at me and said "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I smiled and said "It wasn't a waste of time. I had fun and I thank you for being honest with me. I hope you go far in your career."

He smiled and said "Thank you for being so understanding. Maybe if you don't find someone in a few years when I've been wrestling longer we could go out again and see what happens."

I smiled and said "I'd like that."

But deep down I know that will never happen.

**Yet again everything was perfect until the end.**

**Poor Avary is really have bad luck with these blind dates.**

**Next chapter Randy will reveal her next blind date.**

**Who do you think it will be?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

I had just finished making dinner when Randy came into the kitchen. He sat on the counter and said "So John and I ran into David Hart Smith at the gym."

"Oh yeah?" I asked "What did he have to say?"

"That he enjoyed your company and that the date went well."

"Did he mention that we aren't go out again?"

"Yeah he did."

I grabbed the plate with the chicken on it and put it on the table next to the salad and rolls. I sat down and began to put salad on my plate. Randy sat next to me and began to put chicken on his plate.

"So where's John?" I asked.

"Still at the gym," he replied "He'll be home soon."

"Oh OK."

Randy sighed, then said "Avary I'm so sorry. John and I keep trying to find you the right guy and it fails."

"It isn't your fault Randy," I told him "I guess I'm just not allowed to be happy."

"You will be Ava, I promise."

I sighed just as I heard the door open and John yell "I'm home!"

"We're eating dinner!" I yelled back.

He came into the dining room and sat down next to Randy, kissing his cheek. He put some food on his plate and began to eat.

"So John why'd you come over after Randy?" I asked.

He swallowed his mouthful of food and said "I was trying to find you a date."

"John-" I began.

He held up a hand and said "No worries, I found you a date."

"Who?" I asked.

"Zack Ryder" he replied.

Randy spit out his drink and began to cough. I patted him on the back and soon he stopped coughing. He looked at John and asked "Are you crazy? And you thought Edge was bad!"

"What's wrong with Zack?" asked John "He's not a bad looking guy, he's young and has a lot of spirit."

"He dresses like a fashion victim! And he's conceited!"

"So are you!"

"But I have a reason to be!"

I let out a laugh and that made them stop arguing. They looked at me and Randy asked "What?"

"You two are insane!" I told them.

"Yeah we are," said John "But so are you."

"Am not."

"Whatever," he said "Anyway I think Zack and you would have a good time together. He's very lively and he's a good dancer."

"He only wears one legged pants," said Randy "And he wears a woman's lingerie jacket out to the ring not to mention that stupid headband of his."

"That's only what he wears to the ring Randy, it isn't what he wears in public."

"Still..."

I patted Randy's arm and said "He can't be any worse then Edge and besides, I could use a night of fun that doesn't involve beating you at video games."

John grinned and Randy shook his head. "You're going to hate him Ava, I know it," he told me "I bet you won't make it through the whole date."

"I think she will" said John.

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Twenty dollars."

"You're on."

They shook hands, then kissed.

I shook my head.

When the hell did my love life become some sort of poker game?

And Zack can't be any worse then Edge... could he?

**Do you think Zack will be better or worse then Edge?**

**Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy went out and bought for a new outfit for my club date with Zack. I feel so uncomfortable in the black stretch pants that cling to my body and the sequined blue halter top.

I arrived at Club Pluto 5 minutes early and wrapped my jacket around me tightly. I could see the girls judging me and the guys checking me out and it made me uncomfortable.

Suddenly a car pulled up blaring The Backstreet Boys and out stepped a guy in black dress pants and a purple button down shirt with sunglasses and a matching purple headband. He came over to me and took off his sunglasses, looking me up and down. He whistled, then said "I knew Orton had a hot sister, but damn girl, you're off the hook."

"Uh... thanks?" I said.

He put his sunglasses back on, then said "We don't have to wait in line I'm on the list. Woo woo woo you know it."

He took my arm and strutted over to the bouncer. The bouncer looked over him, then asked "Name?"

Zack whipped off his sunglasses and said "Did you really just ask my name? You mean you don't know who I am?"

"No" said the bouncer.

"I'm Zack Ryder."

The bouncer looked over the list, then said "You and your date may go in Mr. Ryder."

"Woo woo woo you know it" he said, putting his sunglasses back on.

We went into the club and it smelled like alcohol, sweat, cigarettes and cheap cologne. Zack yelled "I got us a private booth in the back. Follow me."

He led me through the club, occasionally stopping to talk someone, mainly girls. When we reached the booth we slid in and he yelled "Want a drink?"

"Sprite" I yelled back.

He handed me his credit card then said "I want a dirty martini. Woo woo woo you know it."

I grabbed his card and my way through the crowd and over to the bar to order our drinks. I took them back over and handed Zack's drink to him. He looked at it, then looked at me and said "I asked for a dirty martini, this isn't a dirty martini."

"Well that's what I ordered" I told him.

"Stupid bartender. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later Zack came back with a whole tray of drinks. He sat down and said "I gave the bartender a piece of my mind and he felt so bad, he gave me all these drinks for free. Woo woo woo you know it."

I sighed, then said "So Zack, tell me about yourself."

"I'm from the LI baby," he began "I have so many followers on Twitter, it's insane. I call them my Zack Pack."

"That's nice. So-"

He took off his sunglasses and said "I wasn't finished yet."

"Sorry" I mumbled.

He put his sunglasses back on, then said "I'm always in the gym getting zacked and I love to work on my fly tan. My legs are both zacked. One is tan and smooth, the other is pale and hairy."

For the next ten minutes Zack went on and on about himself. Finally I said "Zack I'll be right back, I have to use the ladies' room."

"Go do your thang and meet me on the dance floor," he told me "Woo woo woo you know it."

I got up as quickly as I could and ran through the club and out the door. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hey Randy," I said "Can you come get me?"

Five minutes later Randy drove up and I got in the car, closing the door quickly and saying "Drive quickly."

"You got it" he said, peeling out of the parking lot.

As we drove down the street he asked "Was he worse then Edge?"

"In some ways he was, in some ways he wasn't" I replied.

"Care to explain?"

"Well at least he didn't try to get me into bed, but all he did was talk about himself, I couldn't say a word. He was pissed when the bouncer didn't know who he was, he yelled at the bartender because he got his drink wrong and... Randy he was a nightmare."

"I knew you wouldn't like him."

"You did say that. Now John owes you twenty dollars."

"I know."

I sighed and Randy squeezed my hand gently. "I'm sorry Ava" he said softly.

"You aren't the one who fixed me up on this date," I told him "So it isn't your fault."

"I know, but I should have picked your date or-"

"It would've sucked no matter who you or John picked."

He laugehd and said "Yeah I guess you're right. Well we have a surprise for you at home."

I don't like the sound of that...

We reached the apartment and went inside.

John was sitting on the couch playing a video game with some really pale red haired guy.

"That's your surprise" whispered Randy.

"You got me a pale red haired guy?" I whispered back.

He laughed, which made John look over and also made him lose the match. The pale red haired guy pumped his fist in the air, then looked over at me and Randy."

"Why hello there," he said "I'm Sheamus, you must be Avary."

"I am" I said softly.

"Randy was right, you sure are a beauty."

I looked down and bit my lip.

"He's your date for tomorrow night" said John.

I looked at John and asked "What?"

"Sheamus agreed to go out with you."

"Randy showed me a picture and I thought your were beautiful," he said, smiling "So what do you say?"

"Sounds nice" I replied.

Sheamus grinned again and came over to me, kissing my hand. "I will be seeing you tomorrow night at 7" he said as he walked out the door.

Randy closed the door behind him, then asked "So what do you think?"

"He's kinda scary looking" I replied.

"No need to worry," said John "He's like a big pale teddybear. You guys will have a great date."

"If you say so."

But with how bad my dating record is, I highly doubt it will go well.

**So Sheamus is her next date.**

**Think Sheamus will be the right one for Avary?**

**Or will there be someone better?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When I met Sheamus at Bennigan's, he already had a beer in front of him.

"Hello Avary," he said "You look nice."

"Thanks Sheamus," I said, sitting down "You look strapping."

"I try" he laughed, handing me a menu.

We ordered our food, then began to talk.

"So you're from Ireland?" I asked.

"I'm from Dublin," he told me "I come from a long line of Celtic Warriors."

"That's cool" I said.

"It is."

"So what's Ireland like?"

"Beautiful. I should take you there are sometime."

"Well see how the night goes first."

He laughed and said "Agreed."

When the waiter brought our food, Sheamus ordered his second beer.

"Want me to order you one?" he asked.

"No thank you," I told him "I don't drink."

"If you were an Irish lass, you'd be drinking."

"Well I'm not. Also going to work with a hangover wouldn't be any fun."

"What's it like working working with wee lads and lasses?"

"It's unpredictable and always fun. They're a good group of kids."

"That's nice."

After his second beer arrived, we began to eat in silence.

By the time we were on dessert, Sheamus was on his fifth beer and talking louder then before.

"Didja know I was the first Irish born WWE Champion?" he asked me.

"I knew that," I told him "I think that is a very impressive accomplishment."

"It is. I put John through a table."

"I know Sheamus, I saw the match."

He grinned widely and said "I bet you couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"It was hard too" I admitted.

He grinned wider and I didn't have the heart to tell him the only reason I noticed him was because of how pale he was.

The waiter came back with our check and Sheamus ordered another beer.

"I'm sorry sir," said the waiter "But I'm cutting you off."

"WHAT?" yelled Sheamus 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Sir please keep our voice down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BLEEDING MORON!"

"Sheamus calm down" I told him.

"NO!" he yelled "I WANT ANOTHER BEER AND THIS BLEEDING BASTARD WON'T GET ME ANOTHER ONE!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said the waiter.

Sheamus stood up and grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm not going nowhere till I have another beer" he told the waiter.

"Then I'm going to call the cops" said the waiter.

Sheamus let out another yell before throwing the guy across the room. He stormed over to him and hit him in the face. "YOU CAN KEEP YOUR BLEEDING COPS!" he yelled at the waiter, picking him u again.

I grabbed my purse, paid the bill, then ran out of the restaurant. I hailed a cab then got in just as Sheamus came out.

"AVARY!" he yelled "I'M SORRY!"

"Drive fast" I told the driver.

He sped off down the street.

I ran into the apartment as fast as I could, afraid that Sheamus might be lurking nearby.

When I slammed the door shut, Randy and John looked up with wide eyes.

"What happened?" asked John.

"He drank too much and turned violent." I replied shakily "I ran out of the restaurant because I was afraid he'd turn on me."

"I heard he was a violent drunk," said Randy "But I've never seen it."

"Me either" said John.

"Well needless to say, I will not be going out with him again."

"We're sorry Avary."

"Whatever. I don't care anymore."

I ran into my room and slammed the door, tears pouring down my face.

My luck with men is shit and I feel so fuckin defective.

Maybe there isn't someone for me.

Maybe I'll never find the right one...

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been sick, my laptop has been on the fritz and I've been planning my trip to Texas to visit my boyfriend who I haven't seen in awhile. So between all of that and so much more, I haven't had much time to write. **

**I will try to update as much as I can before I leave for Texas, but I don't know how that will work out because my laptop is still on the fritz and my parents computer is a slow piece of shit.**

**So please be patient and I will update as much as I can when I can.**

**Review please!**

**Sneak preview of next chapter- John and Randy fix Avary up with Jack Swagger. Will he be the one to end her unlucky dating streak? Or will he be her worst date yet?**


	9. Chapter 9

When I came home from school there was a note on the door for me.

It read-

_Ava, _

_Randy set you up on a date with Jack Swagger tonight. You're meeting him at Applebee's at 6 o' clock sharp, he hates lateness._

_I know you won't like him, but Randy is convinced otherwise. _

_I'd say have fun, but I know you'll kick my ass for saying that._

_So all I will say is please don't kill Randy for setting you up with Swagger._

_Love, John_

I sighed and crumpled up the note.

Looks like I have yet another date...

I arrived at Applebee's at 6 o' clock on the dot and was greeted by Jack who was smiling widely.

There are no way his teeth are real and if they are... yikes!

"Avary Orton," he said "You're even prettier then the picture Randy showed me."

"Thank you Jack" I said politely.

He took my hand and led me inside where we were immediately seated.

There was already food on our table.

"I arrived early and ordered for both of us,' he explained to me I figured it'd be easier that way."

"Well that was thoughtful" I said.

"I don't know what you like, so I ordered you a salad."

"A salad was a good choice."

He smiled widely again and I seriously thought I was going to go blind.

During our meal I asked Jack about himself. That was a BIG mistake.

After taking a drink of his milk (which is his preferred drink) he cleared his throat and said "When I was 2 years old my daddy sat me down and told me I'd be a world champion one day. When I was 9-"

For the next hour Jack told me about all his accomplishments and every award he had ever won. I tuned out halfway through just because I couldn't take it anymore.

When he was finally done he said "Avary you're such a good listener and you're very pretty."

"Thank you Jack," I said politely "And I must say your list of accomplishments is impressive."

He grinned widely again and I winced inwardly.

"You know Avary, with out brains and our good looks, we'd make a power couple. We'd make everyone jealous because we're dating each other."

"That's a sweet thing to say Jack," I told him "But do you even know what I do for a living?"

"No," he replied "I just know you're smart, but you can tell me what you do for a living."

"Well I'm a student teacher for a kindergarten class," I began "I want to teach elementary school, so I figured this was a good opportunity for me-"

I stopped when I noticed him staring at his watch.

"Am I boring you Jack?" I asked irritably.

"I said tell me what you d for a living," he said "Not tell me your whole life story."

"I haven't even said a paragraph unlike you who told me a fuckin book!"

"Because my life is interesting and I have achieved more then anyone else my age."

"And you're saying my life isn't interesting?"

He grabbed my hand and said "Avary I have no interest in anything but your brains and looks. Also you're apart of wrestling dynasty, that is one accomplishment I haven't had yet."

"And that would be?"

"Dating a daughter of a WWE Legend."

I pulled my hand out of his and said "Well Mr. Conceited, it isn't an achievement you'll have with me because this date is over."

I grabbed my purse and stormed out of Applebee's.

When I got back to the apartment I slammed the door shut so hard, both John and Randy jumped.

"I guess it went badly" said randy weakly.

"I hate you Randy" I said angrily, storming into my room.

"Well maybe you'll have better luck with The Miz" he yelled.

Is he serious?

I know all about The Miz and his in ring persona and from what John has told me, he isn't any different in real life.

Why couldn't I have been an only child?

**If I were Avary I would've taken a pillow on that date lol!**

**So next up is The Miz!**

**Think he'll be better or worse then Swagger?**

**Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Since the next day was Saturday, Randy set up a breakfast date for me and Miz at IHOP.

Randy dropped me off just as Miz arrived.

"Morning Randy," he said "And this must be your beautiful sister Avary."

"That's me," I said "Nice to meet you Miz."

"Pleasure is all mine" he said, bowing.

I rolled my eyes at Randy, who was silently laughing.

"Have fun" Randy told me, driving away.

"So Avary," said Miz, getting closer "Do you like waffles?"

"Yes I do" I told him.

He got closer to me, so close that we were face to face. "Well I'll get us a big stack," he said "And maybe later I'll show you my big stack."

He stepped away from me and went inside.

I gagged not only from his awful pick up line, but from his breathe, it was HORRIBLE!

We sat down and Miz ordered us the big stack of waffles he said he would.

"Did you know I was the first ever Unified Tag Team Champion and United States Champion all at once?" he asked me.

"I know that," I told him "It's very impressive."

"And you know why I was the first person to ever have that achievement?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm The Miz and I'm awesome!"

I closed my eyes so I could roll them. When I opened them are waffles were in front of us.

"Uh excuse me,' Miz said "I ordered chocolate chip waffles, not blueberry."

"Sorry sir" said the waiter.

Miz grabbed the plates of waffles and dropped them on the floor. "Try again you idiot" he told the waiter.

The waiter flushed red and picked the waffles up and carried them back to the kitchen.

Miz was laughing. "What a stupid idiot," he said "I bet he still lives in his mom's basement and plays Dungeon & Dragons with his other nerdy friends."

"So Miz," I said through gritted teeth "Tell me more about yourself."

That was a mistake.

All throughout our meal all he did was talk about himself. He talked even more then Zack Ryder and Jack Swagger did combined and believe me, they both talked a lot.

When the waiter came to give us our bill Miz said "I'll pay the bill, but you don't get a tip because you're a stupid virgin who lives in your mom's basement and the service you gave us wasn't awesome, it was awful."

He threw the money at the waiter, then got up and walked out of IHOP.

I pulled a ten dollar bill out of my pocket and handed it to the waiter. He looked at me surprised and I said "He's the idiot, not you. I hope the rest of your day is better then this."

The waiter blushed.

I walked out of IHOP to see Miz standing there, his arms folded.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"None of your business," I snapped "You know Swagger and Ryder were conceited, but neither one of them was as rude as you."

"Oh boo hoo. You'll get over it."

"Fuck you jerk."

Miz grabbed me and said "I'd love to fuck you."

I smacked him, then pulled away. "You are a rude, selfish son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Don't bring my mother into this1" he yelled "My mother is a saint."

"Too bad she ended up with you as a son!"

"You're just made cause I'm awesome! Be jealous you stupid cunt!"

I glared at him before reaching in my pocket and pulling out a breath mint. I threw it at him and said "You need it asshole."

"I'm sorry Avary,' Randy said "I was hoping John was wrong."

"Well he wasn't," I said angrily "Randy he was the worst yet."

"I'm sorry Avary."

"I hate you."

"If it makes you feel better, John set up your next date."

"Who am I going out with now?"

"Dolph Ziggler."

I thought for a moment. "You mean the dude with bleach blond hair who says he's perfection?"

"That's him" said Randy.

"Okay."

"He's coming to get you at 7. I have no idea where you guys are going."

"Okay."

Lets hope Dolph is better then Miz.

If not I'm killing both John and Randy.

**I would've kicked Miz's ass if he acted like that to me.**

**Then again I hate him, so I wouldn't need a reason to kick his ass, I'd just do it lol!**

**Next up is Dolph Ziggler.**

**Will he better or worse then Miz?**

**Review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

Right before I left for my date with Dolph he called John and told him where our date was taking place.

When John told me, I didn't know whether to laugh or puke.

When John drove me up to Hooters, Dolph was already there, talking to some skinny blonde with big tits.

I looked at John who was biting his lip.

"I hate you" I told him before getting out of the car,

I went up to Dolph who glanced at me, then went right back to talking to the blonde. When she left he looked at me and whistled.

"Damn," he said "I knew Randy had a hot sister, but damn, you're scorching hot."

"Thanks" I said politely.

"Come on."

I followed Dolph into Hooters and were immediately seated by another blonde with big tits. We ordered our food, then she walked away, Dolph watching her walk away.

"Damn," he said "I'd love a nice big sering of her."

I cleared my throat and he looked at me "I'd like a big serving of you," he told me, winking "You're my main course. Ever other women here is an appetizer."

I didn't know what to say, so I took a sip of my soda.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Dolph asked me.

"No" I replied.

His eyes widened, then he smirked. "That's cause you haven't been with me before."

"I'm sure that's the reason" I said sarcastically.

He must've thought I was serious because he winked at me again, then watched a red headed waitress walk by.

Our food arrived and all Dolph could do was stare at the waitresses, whistle, then make a sexual suggestion.

"You know you'd look hot in a Hooters uniform" he told me.

"I'm content with my clothing" I told him.

"Well you'd only be wearing it for me and any other girl who was in the bedroom with us."

"Don't you believe in one guy, one girl?"

"Should I?"

I sipped my soda again, not sure how to answer.

He took my soda out of my hand and said "I'm going to be blunt with you Avary. You have a pretty face, a nice body, very juicy looking titties that I would love to put in my mouth and I want to fuck you all night long. So why don't you and I pay the bill, grab that blonde waitress I was talking to earlier and go to a hotel for a good time?"

I grabbed my soda out of his hand, then dumped it over his head.

He gasped, flinging his hair back.

"Find someone else," I told him "I'm done with you and this date."

I stormed out of Hooters and called a taxi.

When I got in the door Randy and John ran into the kitchen.

I followed them, then grabbed a huge frying pan.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" I yelled at them, throwing the pan.

They both ducked, then randy peered over the counter and said "You can blame John for Dolph."

"And she can blame you for Swagger and Miz" said John.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled, throwing another pan at them.

They both ducked, then slowly stood up, their hand in front of them.

"You guys must really like making me fell worse about myself" I said angrily.

"We're sorry Ava" they said together, looking ashamed.

"You know I just love to feel like I'm some brainless slut by men."

"Dolph is a sex fiend," said Randy "And he has no consideration for women."

"I'm sorry Ava" John told me softly.

"I can't take this anymore," I told them "I'm done with dating."

Randy bit his lip and said "Well John and I fixed you up on one more date. We both agree he'd be a good match for you."  
"I won't go out with him" I told Randy.

"You don't even know who it is' said John.

"I don't care. I'm not going on anymore dates."

"Ava, Evan is a really great guy. He's smart and good looking. He's a much better choice then any of the other guys."

"Evan who?" I asked.

"Evan Bourne," replied John "You don't know him, but he's such a great guy Ava. Randy and I agree that you'll like him."

I sighed, then said "Fine. I'll go out with Evan, but if this date fails, I'm done. Agreed?"

"Agreed" they said together.

"Now leave me alone."

I stormed into my room and closed and locked the door.

I am not looking forward to this date at all, but if it will shut John and Randy up, I'll do it.

Watch Evan be worse then the rest...

**So she didn't hit it off with Dolph, but she did dump soda on him lol!**

**Next up is Evan Bourne.**

**Think Evan will be the one to break Avary's bad dating streak?**

**Or will he be the worst of all?**

**Review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Randy somebody is at the door!" I yelled as I finished getting ready.

"I'll get it!" he yelled back.

I gave myself one final glance over as I put my necklace on. I decided I looked fine, so I grabbed my purse and jacket before heading out to the living room.

Standing by the doorway and talking to Randy and John was a very good looking and very nicely dressed guy. He looked over at me and smiled. Randy looked at me, then said "Ava this is Evan Bourne. Evan, this is my sister Avary."

"It's nice to meet you Evan" I said, holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Avary" he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

I blushed. I was just expecting a handshake.

"I thought I was meeting you at The Olive Garden" I told him.

He shook his head and said "I wanted to come get you. It's what you do on a date. You pick your date up, have a great time, then take them home. You don't make them wait for you to arrive."

"That's very sweet of you."

He shrugged and said "It's just how I am."

I looked at Randy and John, who both looked pleased. "You guys should get going," said Randy "You don't want to be late for dinner."

"Good idea," said Evan "It was nice to talk to you guys. I'll have Avary home before midnight."

"Keep her as long as you want" joked John.

We all laughed.

Evan opened the door for me and said "Ladies first."

I walked out the door and Evan followed me, closing the door behind him.

We reached Evan's car and I went to open the door, but he shook his head and said "Allow me."

He leaned over and opened the door for me. "Thank you" I said, getting into the car.

"It's my pleasure."

He closed the door, then made his way over to his side, sliding in quickly and closing the door. He started the car up, then looked at me and said "You look very beautiful Avary. That dress brings out your eyes."

I blushed and said "Thank you Evan. You look very handsome. That shirt really fits your body type."

He smiled and said "Well I wanted to make sure that I looked extra handsome for you."

I blushed and looked away, thankful that he started driving and the conversation ended.

When we reached The Olive Garden, Evan got out of the car and opened my door for me. I stepped out of the car and Evan closed the door behind me, taking my hand into his. He opened the door for me, letting me lead him inside.

We were immediately seated and we ordered our appetizers and drinks. When the waiter left I asked Evan "Is your name really Evan?"

"No it's not," he said "My real name is Matt Korklan."

"Should I call you Matt or Evan?"

"Either is fine."

"I'm going to call you Evan because you look more like an Evan."

He let out a laugh and said "Randy said the same thing to me once."

"I guess we think alike" I laughed.

He smiled and said "Enough about me. I want to know more about you."

"Well I'm currently student teaching a kindergarten class. It's a class of 25, so the teacher needs help which is why I'm there. The kids are a handful, but they're all so cute. Some of them are really big wrestling fans, but since wrestling is on after their bed times, their parents tape it for them and they watch it before they go to school."

"That's so cute. Both my parents are school teachers."

"Really? That's so great."

"Yeah."

Just then our drinks and appetizers arrived, so we began to eat and drink. When the appetizers were gone we ordered our main course and resumed our conversation. "So was it hard for you to decide to become something other then a school teacher?" I asked Evan.

"My parents were supportive of me no matter what," he replied "So it wasn't a hard decision to make. I've always loved wrestling and I knew that it's what I wanted to do. I went to college though and got a degree in marketing just in case my wrestling career went nowhere."

"That was a good idea."

"So what about you? Was it hard for you to make the decision not to become a pro wrestler?"

"It was, but it wasn't. My dad never wanted that life for me or Randy, but Randy always wanted to be a wrestler. I never really wanted to be a wrestler. The only reason I ever thought about it was because Randy wanted me to become one so we could travel the world together, but I knew that wasn't what I wanted, so I became a teacher instead. My parents were proud and Randy was upset at first, but now he's fine with it."

"That must have taken a lot of guts to stand up to your older brother like that."

"It wasn't that hard once he understood."

Evan smiled and said "Either way you were very brave to tell him that you didn't want to follow after him and that you wanted to be a school teacher instead."

"Yeah, well, my mom has always told me that I'm a tough girl," I told him "I don't see it though."

"I do. I also see how beautiful and intelligent you are."

I blushed and was glad that our food had arrived just then because I had no idea what to say.

As we ate Evan said "John and Randy told me about all your horrible blind dates."

"Some were worse then others" I told him.

"I know."

We went back to eating, then Evan asked "What was your favorite thing as a child?"

I laughed and said "I don't know if I want to tell you, it's kind of embarrassing."

"I promise not to laugh at you."

I sighed then said "One time my mom and I were out shopping and I saw this cute little plastic charm bracelet. It had an apple charm, a ruler charm, a book charm, a school charm, a pencil charm, a charm that had A, B and C on it and then a charm that had 1, 2 and 3 on it. I fell in love with and my mom bought it for me. I wore it everyday and never wanted to take it off. I took a bath with it on and my mom would yell at me for it."

"Do you still have it?" asked Evan.

I sighed again and said "It got lost a long time ago. I finally took it off one day and when I went to put it back on, it wasn't there. I don't know if Randy took it or if my mom threw it out, but I couldn't find it and I was really sad."

"That is really sad because you loved it so much."

"Yeah I know."

I looked down at my plate and picked at my chicken. Evan grabbed my hand and said "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to know more about you."

"It's fine," I told him "You didn't upset me."

He smiled softly and squeezed my hand gently.

After we were done eating we left and of course Evan opened the door for me. When he got in the car he said "It's 10:30 now. Do you want me to take you home or would you like to go for a drive?"

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I asked you first Avary, it's your choice."

"I wouldn't mind going for a drive."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready for our date to end yet."

I blushed and looked out the window. I felt Evan grab my hand and squeeze it gently, I squeezed back.

We drove around, looking at the city lights and talking some more. By the time we looked at the clock again, it was 11:45.

"I should get you home," said Evan "I told Randy and John i would have you back by midnight."

"But John said you keep me as long as you want" I said jokingly.

"I know, but I don't want to push my luck and have the two of them kick my ass."

I laughed as he began driving me toward the apartment building.

When we reached the building he got out of the car and opened the door for me. "I'm going to walk you upstairs to make sure you get there safely" he told me.

"Evan you don't have too" I told him.

"I want too. I picked you up, had an amazing date with you, now I walk you to the door and say goodnight."

"OK."

He grabbed my hand and we went inside.

Soon we were at the front door of my apartment.

"I had a really great time with you Avary" Evan told me.

"I had a great time with you too Evan" I told him.

"Would you like to go out with me again sometime?"

"I would like that very much."

He smiled and said "I'll let you know when I want to go out again, OK?"

"Sounds good to me" I told him.

He took my hands in his, then leaned in and kissed me cheek softly. "Good night Avary," he whispered in my ear "Sweet dreams."

"Good night Evan," I whispered back "Sleep well."

He smiled and stroked my hair before leaving.

I went into the apartment and leaned against the door, my mind reeling and my heart pounding.

"So?" asked Randy "How did it go?"

That was the best date ever," I told him "And Evan is so nice. He opened doors for me and he actually cared about what I had to say."

"Are you going out with him again?" asked John.

"He asked me out again and I said yes" I told them.

They both let out yells of happiness and pulled me into a group hug. When I finally broke out of the hug I went into my room and closed the door, leaning against it.

Tonight I had a date with an incredible guy who wasn't conceited or perverted, he was sweet, caring and funny. He was also very good looking.

Maybe this it...

Maybe Evan is the right one for me.

**Think Avary is right?**

**Or do you think she's thinking too far ahead?**

**Think her and Evan will really go on another date?**

**Or that he was just saying that to be nice?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts!**

**Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning, feeling happy and refreshed.

When I went out for breakfast Randy said "Something arrived for you."

"What?" I asked.

"See for yourself."

I went out to the living room to find a huge bouquet of sunflowers on the table. I looked at Randy who was leaning against the wall, looking amused.

"Who sent them?" I asked.

"Gee Avary you're really dense," he told me "Who do you think they're from?"

"Dad?"

"No."

"Mom?"

"No."

"You and John?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Just read the damn card!"

"OK!"

I grabbed the card and opened it.

It read-

_Avary,_

_I had a really great time with you last night. You're everything Randy said you would be and more. I was hoping we could have our second date tonight at about 7. I'd like to take you out to a movie if that's okay with you._

_I hope you like the flowers and I hope you still want to go that second date with me._

_Evan_

I looked at Randy and asked "He really sent these?"

"Yes he did," replied Randy "He must really like you."

"I guess so."

Just then the phone rang and Randy answered. He talked for a moment, then handed the phone to me.

"It's Evan" he told me.

He left the room and I said into the phone "Good morning Evan."

"Good morning Avary," he said "Did you get my flowers and my note?"

"Yes I did," I replied "The flowers are beautiful. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. So what do you think about us having our second date tonight?"

"I'm thinking I'd love to have that second date with you tonight."

I heard him let out a yell and I had to smile. When he came back on the phone he asked "Are the movies okay? Or would you like to do something else?"

"The movies sound great," I told him "I'd really like to see Dear John."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Would you like to grab dinner before or after?"

"After works for me."

"Okay. Is 7 good for you?"

"7 is perfect."

"All right," he said "So I will be seeing you at 7."

"See you at 7" I told him.

"Bye Avary."

"Bye Evan."

We hung and I looked over at Randy who was dancing around like an idiot. I laughed and said "You're acting like he just asked you out."

"I'm happy for you!" he yelled "We have to go shopping! I have to call John! I have to pick out a china pattern!"

"What do you need to pick out a china pattern for?"

"Your wedding!"

I grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at me, missing me completely. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You're planning too far ahead," I told him "He hasn't even kissed me yet."

"It's good to plan ahead. You never know when you'll need a china pattern."

"You need help Randy."

He danced around again, wiggling his butt. "No I need to take you shopping," he said "Buy you something sexy that will get you laid."

"It's only the second date!" I yelled.

"Yeah and you're sexually frustrated."

I threw another pillow at him and he danced out of the way.

I sighed, then said "Fine, we'll go shopping, but I refuse to dress like a baby prostitute."

"Okay" he said, still dancing.

I have the world's strangest brother...

And I have a second date with Evan tonight...

AND I'M NOT SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!

**I know Dear John isn't in the theaters anymore, but it was the first movie that popped into my head.**

**Avary and Evan are going on date number 2!**

**Wooo!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Evan picked me up at 7 on the dot and we drove to the movie theater. **

Our movie didn't start until 7:30, so we had a half hour to find something to do.

"How are you at DDR?" I asked Evan.

"I'm okay," he said "What about you?"

"I'm okay too. I'm better then John, but not better then Randy."

He laughed and said "Well lets see if you're better then me."

We went into the arcade and Evan got our tokens while I went over to one of the DDR machines. He came over and put the tokens in, then we set everything up. The first song began and we started playing.

I glanced over at Evan a few times, noticing that he was doing the same. "Keep your eyes on the screen" I said playfully.

"You keep your eyes on the screen," he said jokingly "Cause I am so going to beat you."

"Sure you are" I laughed.

The first song ended and we looked at our scores, we tied. I looked over at him and he said "We still have two rounds to go."

"Yes we do," I said "You better bring your A game Bourne."

"It's brought Orton."

We looked at each other and cracked up laughing before beginning our second song.

We played two rounds full rounds and we tied every time.

"Okay," he said, gasping a little "You're just as good as me."

"Told you so" I teased.

He laughed, then grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.

"You Orton's are so cocky" he teased.

"That's only Randy," I laughed "I'm the modest one."

"You are modest Avary and that's apart of the reason why I like you so much."

I blushed and he let go of me, wondering over to one of the claw machines.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, checking my watch to see what time it was and putting my cell phone on silent.

I looked over to see Evan coming toward me, one of his hands behind his back.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Win this for you" he replied.

He handed me a stuffed bear that was black and had a heart pillow in between its hands. The heart said 'You're beary special' and had lace around the edges.

I looked at Evan and said "This is so sweet. Thank you."

"I saw it and immediately thought of you" he told me.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Lets go get our popcorn and drinks" he said.

"Okay" I agreed.

The movie was so good and I did a lot of crying. Evan had tissues, which I thought was very sweet.

I looked over at him a few times during the movie and I could see that he had tears in his eyes, which I thought was really cute. He looked over at me a few times and smiled.

He had his arm around me during the whole movie and when I put my head on his shoulder, he put his head on top of mine. I was really relaxed and I liked being that close to him.

When the movie was over we sat through the credits, watching everyone else leave.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked me.

"It was so sad," I told him "But I loved it. Did you like it?"

"I thought it was a good movie. I'm glad I brought tissues."

"Me too. Did you use any?"

He laughed and said "I did tear up quite a bit, but I didn't cry. It was a sad movie."

"I like that you can admit you teared up," I told him "John never does even when me and Randy know he's lying and Randy bawls like a baby at sad movies."

Evan laughed and said "I'm not afraid to admit it and any man that is afraid to admit it isn't a real man."

I smiled and kissed his cheek again. "And normally guys only say stuff like that when they want to get laid" I teased.

He looked at me and said "I know you're a virgin and I respect that. I would never say anything to try to get you into bed. If we ever have sex, it'll be because you want it just as much as I do, not just because I said something charming."

"Evan I was kidding."

"I know, but I want to let you know that for future reference."

I looked at him, he looked serious and sincere. I leaned over and kissed his cheek again. He smiled, then said "Now it's time for food."

We went to Burger King, then went for a drive.

He had me at the front door of my apartment by 11.

"So what's date number three going to be?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet," he replied "But I know it'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will be fun."

He smiled, then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and as we pulled apart he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" he told me softly.

I blushed and looked away, but he pulled my face to look at his.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he told me "You're beautiful inside and out Avary. That's something to be proud of."

"Evan-" I began.

He smiled, then leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Good night Avary," he said softly "Sweet dreams."

"Good night Evan," I said softly "Sleep well."

"Well I'll be dreaming of you, so I know I'll sleep well."

He walked away and I slid down against the door, my heart pounding in my chest.

He is perfect in every way and he's the most amazing man I've ever met...

And I think I'm really starting to fall for him...

**Evan is soooo sweet!**

**Avary is sooo lucky!**

**I am soooo jealous lol!**

**So what'd you think of the second date?**

**Review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

A Week Later

Over the past week Evan and I have gone out every night! We went roller blading and he took me to a musical, neither one of us enjoyed it. We went out for coffee and walked around on the beach. He took me to an amusement park, which was a lot of fun. John and Randy came along with us and it was hilarious to listen to John scream like a girl when we went on a roller coaster.

Everything with Evan has been great. He's so sweet, kind, caring, good looking, charismatic... overall he's just perfect. But I do have one complaint-

HE STILL HASN'T KISSED ME YET AND IT'S BEEN A WEEK!

I can understand him not kissing me on our first three dates, John told me most men feel like that makes them look to eager. I could understand him not kissing me on our fourth date either, but now that we've gone out on 8 (soon to be 9) dates, I feel like it's okay for us to kiss. I've dropped hints and he hasn't taken them and it's beginning to frustrate me.

He's coming over for dinner and a movie tonight, so I'm going to make my move...

If I knew how to make a move...

No sooner John and Randy left, Evan was at the front door.

"You're just in time," I told him "The spaghetti just finished cooking."

"Excellent," he said "Do you need any help?"

"Could you set the table for me?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

While I finished up the spaghetti Evan set the table and lite some candles.

I put the food on the table and Evan pulled my chair out for me. I sat down, then he pushed my chair in. He sat down and said "This looks great Avary."

"Thank you," I told him "I do most of the cooking cause John normally misses dinner and Randy is a disaster in the kitchen."

Evan laughed and said "Well I hope they appreciate you cooking for them just as much as I appreciate you cooking for me."

I blushed and said "It's no big deal."

Evan smiled and I began putting food on our plates.

After dinner I served the cheesecake I had made. Evan and I shared a piece.

After dessert we did the dishes. I told Evan I didn't need help, but he helped anyway which is really sweet because I normally never get help with the dishes. John hates doing them and Randy always forgets to use hot water and dish washing liquid.

After everything was cleaned up, we put the movie in and cuddle on the couch.

Halfway through the movie I said "Can I ask you something Evan?"

"Go ahead" he tole me.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" I asked him.

"Because I know you haven't had your first kiss yet," he replied "And I wanted the first time we kiss, the first time you ever kiss anyone, to be special."

I paused the movie, then looked at Evan and said "It'll be no special no matter what Evan. You don't need to do anything fancy for me. It'll be special because I've never felt this way about someone and because you make me happy."

He looked at me and said "You make me happy too Avary. I just wanted to wait for the right moment to kiss you."

"Well we're all alone right now in a dark apartment that is only lite by candles and a television screen. I don't think it can get more special then this."

He laughed and said "You're right."

He turned to face me and he ran a hand through my hair, pulling me close to him. I put one of my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him close to me. Just before out lips touched he whispered "You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

I smiled and said "And I couldn't imagine kissing anyone but you."

He smiled, then pulled me closer to him, our lips finally touching.

The kiss was... I can't describe it.

It was magical.

It was perfect.

Our lips moved together perfectly, like we had kissed dozens of times before. He added the slightest hint of his tongue and I did the same, which led to our kiss growing a little deeper.

When we pulled apart he said breathlessly "You are such a good kisser."

"So are you," I told him "Kiss me again."

He pulled me back to him, kissing me again. I moved myself onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close.

When we pulled apart he said "We need to calm down before something happens."

"Okay" I agreed.

I got off his lap and we started the movie up again, cuddling close.

When the movie was over he said "I should get going."

"Okay" I agreed softly.

He looked at me and gently kissed me. When we pulled apart he asked "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," I told him "Randy got me a ticket and backstage pass for RAW, so I'll be there in the front row."

"Okay" he said smiling.

I walked him to the door where he kissed me again before leaving.

I laid back on the couch, my heart pounding in my chest.

I had finally been kissed and it had been amazing with an amazing guy.

I'm falling for Evan and it's scaring me, but I feel so safe and so comfortable with him... I know I'll be okay.

I can't wait to watch him wrestle tomorrow night.

**Yay they finally kissed!**

**And she's get to see him wrestle tomorrow night!**

**What do you guys think should happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

I went to the arena with John and Randy who were bickering the whole way about which trunks Randy should wear in their 6 on 6 tag match tonight.

"You should wear the one that has your design and name in blue," John told him "I'm wearing my blue jeans like usual and Evan said he's wearing blue. We should all match."

"But you know the trunks with everything done in red are my favorite!" said Randy.

"But we won't match!"

"I don't care."

John turned to em and asked "Avary what do you think?"  
"I think I should have gone to the arena with Evan instead of you too" I told him.

"Very funny Avary" he said.

"Who said I was kidding John?"

Randy let out a laugh, then said "And John says we don't act like we're brother and sister."

When we reached the arena I got of the truck and waited for John and Randy to get their stuff. Randy handed me my pass and ticket and said "Don't lose these."

"I'm more responsible then you are Randy," I told him "You lose everything, John and I find it."

John let out a laugh, which made Randy glare, which made John only laugh harder.

"I'm going to go find Evan" I told them.

"Have fun" they said together.

I entered the arena and went back to the locker room area, flashing my pass. The first person I saw was Triple H, who was busy talking to his wife Stephanie McMahon. They both noticed me and Triple said "We haven't seen you in a long time Avary. How are you?"

"I'm good Hunter," I told him "I'm still loving my job. How are your daughters?"

"They're great," Stephanie told me "They're a handful too."

"At least you have 2 and not 25."

She let out a laugh, then said "I wish you'd consider joining the WWE Avary. I know Randy and John would love it. Not only that I think you'd be a great addition to the company."

"Thanks Stephanie," I said "But you know this isn't what I want."

"It never hurts to try."

We all laughed and I said "If you'd please excuse me, I have to go find Evan."

We exchanged good-byes before I continued down the hall.

Just as I reached the locker room door I saw Edge and Miz coming toward me.

"I knew you'd be back for me" said Miz.

"Dude she's back for me," said Edge "Isn't that right Avary?"

Before I could say a word I heard a voice say "She's here for me guys, not either one of you."

I turned and saw Evan coming toward us.

"Evan!" I cried, jumping into his arms.

He hugged me close before kissing me passionately. When we pulled apart he looked at Edge and Miz and said "If either one of you gives my girl any trouble I'll kick your teeth down your throat. Got it?"

"Yeah" they muttered before walking away.

I looked at Evan and he shrugged. "I'm proud to call you mine," he told me "And those two can be such dicks."

I laughed and hugged him just as John and Randy came over to us, still bickering. "What's up with them?" asked Evan.

"John wants Randy to wear the trunks that have everything done in blue so you guys can all match," I told him "But Randy wants to wear the red ones because they're his favorite."

"I don't know why John thinks we'll all match," said Evan "I'm wearing my black pants tonight."

"Ha!" I heard Randy say "You lose John! I'm wearing the red ones!"

He walked past us and into the locker room. John followed behind, looking at Evan and saying "Thanks a lot Evan."

Evan laughed and said "I'll help you hide them."

John laughed and said "Works for me."

I rolled my eyes as John went into the locker room. I looked at Evan and said "I should have thought of that. It would've saved me the trouble of listening to them argue."

Evan laughed, then kissed me again. "I have to go get changed," he said "But I'll see you during the show."

"All right" I said.

He kissed me again before going into the locker room.

I booed along with the rest of the crowd as Miz, Edge and Chris Jericho came out for the 6 on 6 tag match.

I cheered along with everyone as Evan, Randy and John came out and got into the ring.

Evan and Randy stood on the apron. Evan looked over at me and winked, which made me blush.

Half hour later Randy was fighting Edge at ringside, while John and Jericho were on the ramp.

Evan was in the ring with Miz, who was cheating like usual.

"Come on Evan!" I screamed.

He must've heard me because he got up and dropped Miz like he was a sack of potatoes. Then he got on the top rope, looked at me, then delivered a Shooting Star Press to Miz, pinning him 1,2,3 . I screamed along with the whole WWE Universe as Evan, John and Randy had their hands raised. Then I noticed Evan get out of the ring and come over to me. He grabbed me, then pulled me over the barrier, kissing me passionately. The whole arena started cheering as Evan led me into the ring and John and Randy lifted me up onto their shoulders.

I laughed and pumped my fist into the air as Evan grabbed me and spun me around.

I was sitting backstage waiting for the guys to finish getting showered and dressed when I heard a voice say "The WWE universe sure loves you."

I looked over and saw Vince McMahon walking over to me, smiling widely.

I laughed and said "I think that was all for John, Randy and Evan."

"I don't think so Avary" he told me.

"You know who I am?"

"Sure I do. You're Avary Orton, you're Randy's younger sister."

"That's me."

"I want to sign you to RAW."

My eyes widened and asked "You do know I have no wrestling training, right?"

"That can be fixed with no problem," he told me "You have your brother and John to teach you. Not only that you and Evan Bourne seem to be a unit, so right there you have your own personal trainers."

"Thanks," I said "But I want to be a teacher, not a professional wrestler. While your offer is tempting, I have to pass."

"Well the offer will remain should you change your mind."

Vince walked away just as Randy came out of the locker room. "What happened?" he asked.

I quickly told him why Vince had said and his eyes widened. "Avary you have to say yes!" he told me.

"I already said no," I told him "My answer is staying no."

"Avary, Vince McMahon personally wants to sign you! Do you know how many upcoming wrestlers would kill to have that happen for them?"

"Then he can personally sign one of them because I'm not changing my mind."

Just then John and Evan came out. Randy looked at them and said "Vince just offered to personally sign Avary to the RAW roster and she said no!"

John's eyes widened and Evan asked "Why are you surprised? You know this isn't her dream."

"She's an Orton!" Randy yelled "This is in our blood! She's denying her heritage, our heritage!"

"And that's her choice Randy. You shouldn't force her to change her mind."

"Shut up Evan!" he snapped "You've only been with my sister for a week, I've known Avary her entire life. Don't step in and act like you know her."

"He does know me Randy!" I snapped "And you have no right to tell Evan to shut up! If anyone should shut up it should be you!"

"Don't tell me what to do Avary! I'm your older brother!"

"I don't care!"

John stepped in between us and said "Everyone calm down. Randy lets go home and Avary you come when you're ready. Evan, take Avary back to your hotel with you so she calms down."

"Whatever" Randy said, walking away.

John looked at me, then handed me a bag. I looked at him and he said "I had a feeling something would happen tonight, so I packed you an overnight bag."

"Oh John-" I said, hugging him.

"See you later," he said "Take care of her Evan."

"I will" Evan told him.

John walked away and Evan and I looked at each other.

"So I guess it's just us tonight" I told him.

"Guess so," he said nervously "Lets get going."

We left the arena and got in his car, heading to the hotel.

**All alone in a hotel room together...**

**Anything could happen...**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

We went into the hotel room and threw our bags on the floor. Evan closed the door, then looked at me. "So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Do you mind if I shower?" I asked him.

"Go ahead" he said.

"Want to join me?" I asked teasingly.

His eyes widened and I could see him swallow nervously.

"Evan I was kidding" I told him.

"I-I know," he said "Go shower and I'll order us some food."

"Okay."

I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom.

Half hour I went out to the room and saw that Evan was putting dinner on the table.

He looked at me and said "I ordered us chicken. I hope that's okay."

"It's perfect" I told him, sitting down.

We began eating and I noticed Evan was acting like a little weird.

"Are you OK?" I asked him.

"I'm fine,' he replied "Nothing to worry about."

I stopped eating and went over to him, he tensed up.

"Evan what's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he told me.

"Then why did you tense up when I came near you?"

"I didn't."

"You're lying."

"Avary-"

I stood up, tears forming in my eyes. I went over to the couch and sat down, clutching one of the couch cushions to me. Evan came over and sat down next to me. He reached out a hand, but I said "Don't touch me. You're lying to me."

"Avary please-" he began.

I threw down the cushion, stood up and began pacing. "You know earlier tonight you were affectionate and so sweet. You made sure the locker room and the WWE Universe knew you were taken and that I was your girl. Now you're lying to me and you cant even look me in the eyes. Was earlier just a show?"

"No!" he said "Avary it wasn't a show, I meant everything I said and did."

"Then why are you acting so weird?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I love you, but I was afraid you'd get scared!" he blurted out.

I stopped pacing and looked at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

"Evan did you just tell me you loved me?" I asked.

He swallowed hard, then looked away. "Yeah I did" he replied.

I sat down in front of him and made him look at me. He had tears in his eyes.

"Evan-" I began.

"I know it's too soon," he told me "But Avary you're not like any other girl I've dated or met. You're so pure and special and smart and... I've loved you since the first moment Randy told me about you. I had no idea what you looked like or even if Randy was telling the truth, but you just sounded so amazing and then when we met I fell even more in love with you... I didn't want to scare you because I know you've never had a relationship before and I know it's only been a week and... I love you Avary."

Tears filled my eyes and I said "I don't know if it's too soon or not for you to be saying those words to me, but all I know is you shouldn't have been afraid Evan because I love you too."

His eyes widen and he asked "You love me?"

"Yes I do" I replied.

He grinned and pulled me into a loving kiss, holding me close. When we pulled apart he said "I'm so happy you said it back."

"And I'm so happy you told me" I said.

"My heart is beating so fast."

"So is mine."

He laughed and nuzzled my neck. I held him close to me.

I laid in bed and waited for Evan to come out of the bathroom. When he came out he was wearing boxers and a pair of drawstring gym shorts. "Is that what you wear to bed?" I asked him.

"Well normally I sleep in my boxers," he replied "But since I'm not sleeping alone tonight, I thought I'd wear shorts."

"Evan you can sleep in your boxers, it's okay."

"I don't know..."

I stood up and pulled down his shorts. His eyes widened. I moved away and pulled off my t shirt, standing in front of him in my Pj bottoms and my bra. "This is how I normally sleep," I told him "Pj bottoms and a bra."

He stepped out of his shorts and came over to me, running his hands down my back. I shivered and looked into his eyes. "You're so full of surprises" he whispered.

"I know" I said, grinning.

He kissed me passionately, laying me back on the bed. He pulled away and rolled over. I laughed before laying down next to him. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped one of my arms around his waist. He put an arm around me and put his other arm on top of mine.

"I love you Avary" he whispered sleepily.

"I love you too Evan" I whispered back.

Then we fell asleep in each others arms.

**Poor Evan was so scared, but he told Avary he loved her and she said it back!**

**So sweet!**

**What do you think happens next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

A Month Later

Things are still tense between me and Randy. He won't let the whole me not taking Vince's offer go. So I've been more spending more time with Evan which had helped a lot.

Well it has helped me to not kill Randy, but it hasn't helped us patch things up. John's been trying to talk to Randy, but it hasn't done any good because Randy is too damn stubborn to listen and he never knows when to just let something go.

He was supposed to go visit my kindergarten class, but because of how things have been between us, he refuses to go, so Evan is going with me and the kids are really excited about him coming to see them.

I hope this goes well and that he doesn't get scared cause they are a rambunctious bunch of kids.

I stepped into the classroom, Evan behind me.

"Hey everyone," I said "Look who I brought."

The kids turned to me and Evan stepped out from behind me. The kids shrieked and ran over to us.

"Hi everyone" Evan said cheerfully.

Mrs. Riley, the teacher, cleared her throat and said "Everyone sit down on the carpet."

The kids scrambled onto the carpet and sat down. Evan and I sat down with them.

"Well I don't need to tell any of you who this" I said.

"It's Evan Bourne!" yelled Tommy.

I laughed and said "Yes Tommy, he's Evan Bourne."

"You're so cool!" yelled Tommy.

Evan chuckled and said "Thanks buddy. What's your name?"

"Tommy!" he yelled "And someday I'm going to be just like you!"

Evan smiled and said "That's a big dream to have Tommy. So work hard and do your best."

Tommy nodded, then sat still, his eyes on Evan.

"So does anyone have any questions for Mr. Bourne?" asked Mrs Riley.

Every hand went in the air.

An hour later after Evan answered everyone's questions, gave them all autographs and pictures, the kids ran outside for recess and Evan and I sat outside, watching them.

"They are a great bunch of kids," Evan told me "I love how much energy they have."

"They are," I agreed "Some of them I've never seen this hyper, like Cynthia."

"Was she the really quiet and shy with the pigtails?"

"That's her."

"She's adorable."

"I know."

Just then Cynthia came over to us, tears pouring down her face. "Miss Orton," she said tearfully "I got an owie."

"What happened sweetie?" I asked worriedly.

"I fell of the slide and scarped my hand."

She held up her hand and she had a big scrap on it.

"Lets go inside and get you cleaned up" I told her.

I grabbed her good hand and led her inside. While I went into the nurses office Evan stayed with her. When I came out with the first aid kit I heard Cynthia say "I like you cause you're little like me."

Evan gently laughed and said "I like you too because you're a sweet little girl."

"Miss Orton really likes you too."

"And I really like her."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm glad. I want to see Miss Orton happy."

"So do I Cynthia."

I smiled and went over to them.

After recess it was nap time, so Evan and I sat outside the room watching the kids.

"I heard you talking to Cynthia earlier" I told him.

"I figured you did" he said.

"You were really good with her."

"I like kids. And Cynthia is such a sweetie."

"I know. I hope one day I have a little girl who is just like her."

"You'll be a great mom Avary."

"You think?"

He nodded, then said "I got you a present. I was going to wait to give it to you, but I can't."

He pulled a box out of his jacket and handed it to me. It looked like a jewelry box.

I opened it and gasped. Inside was the charm bracelet that I had told him about on our first date, the charm bracelet I had treasured and loved since I was a kid. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I've been looking for it since our first date," he told me "I could see how much you loved that bracelet. I eventually found it and bought it for you. I was going to wait until a special occasion to give it to you, but it feels right to give it to you now."

"Oh Evan-" I began, cutting off when the tears started pouring down my face.

He smiled and stood up, kissing me gently. When we pulled apart he took the bracelet out of the box and put it around my wrist. "I'm glad you like it" he told me, kissing the palm of my hand.

"I don't like it," I told him "I love it. The fact that you remembered me telling you about the charm bracelet and then you finding it for me... Evan this means so much to me."

He smiled and said "I'm glad I could make you happy and I'm glad you love it. I love you Avary."

"And I love you Evan."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me close to him.

After the day was over with and all the kids were home Evan drove me home, holding my hand the whole way. When we pulled up to the front of the apartment building he looked at me and said I had a lot of fun today with you and the kids. I'd like to visit them again."

"I had fun too Evan," I told him "And I'd love for you to visit again."

He smiled and said "I'm glad to know that."

"And I loved my gift. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you loved your gift."

I leaned over and kissed him. He held me close, running his hands through my hair. When we pulled apart he asked "Is there anyway I can convince you to go home with me?"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

His eyes widened and he said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just... I just don't want to leave you right now."

I sat back, shocked. Usually I'm the one making the big moves, but this time Evan is and I never thought he would, he seemed to shy and gentlemanly to.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"Don't be," I said "I'm glad you asked me."

He looked at me and asked "You are?"

"Yes. I was waiting for you to finally get the nerve to ask me something like that."

He laughed and said "Well I got the nerve. So what do you say?"

"I'd love too. Should I go upstairs and pack quickly?"

"If you want."

"Give me 5 minutes."

I kissed him quickly, then ran upstairs, unlocked the door, then ran into my room and quickly packed everything I knew I'd need.

As I ran out of my room John yelled "Where's the fire?"

"Evan asked me to go home with him" I told him.

John's eyes widened and said "You're shitting me."

"I'm not."  
"Well stop talking to me and go!"

I laughed and ran back downstairs and into Evan's car.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied breathlessly.

He laughed and turned the car back on.

**Wow.**

**That's all I can say lol!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

No sooner we were in Evan's apartment he swept me up into a passionate kiss, laying me back on the couch. I kissed him back, weaving my fingers through his hair. When we pulled apart I looked around and said "You have a nice apartment."

"Thank you," he said "I decorated it myself."

"You have good taste."

"Thanks."

He got off the couch, pulling me up with him. He grabbed my bag and led me into the bedroom. When we went in his room his eyes widened and he yelled "Crap! I forgot to hid my dirty clothes!"

He dropped my bag, then went over to his pile of dirty clothes and started shoving it in a bag. I let out a laugh and said "Evan I live with my brother and John. I've seen a lot of dirty men's clothes."

"But I didn't want you to see mine," he told me "I hate leaving my dirty clothes out when I have company. Now you probably think I'm a slob."

"I don't. I know you've been really busy lately."

He laughed and sat down on his bed, running a hand through his hair. "You really are the most amazing woman I've ever met," he told me "Most girls would see this and freak."

"I live with John and Randy," I laughed "Enough said."

He laughed again and stood up, pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. When we pulled apart he asked "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Go ahead," I told him "Can I join?"

His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Uh... uh..."

I laughed and said "Evan I was joking. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

His face relaxed and he let out a laugh. He quickly kissed me again before leaving the bedroom.

I actually wasn't kidding, but he doesn't need to know that.

While Evan showered I put his dirty clothes in the washer.

When he came into the bedroom after his shower he looked around his room in amazement.

"I did your laundry for you" I told him.

"Avary you didn't have too" he told me.

"I wanted too and don't argue with me."

"I won't. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to take a quick shower?"

"I guess."

I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I went through my bag and grabbed my shower stuff. When I went to grab my towel I saw something I didn't recognize peeking out of it. I pulled it out, it was a skimpy red lace nightie. There was a note attached to it. It read-

_I bought and packed this for you just in case. The matching underwear are under the nightie hidden in your towel. I knew you wouldn't think to look at your towel before you grabbed it, so that's why you have it. Have fun ;)_

_Love John_

I let out a small laugh and muttered "Damn you John."

I quickly showered and shaved my legs. When I got out of the shower I brushed my hair and blow dried it before looking at the nightie which I had hung up on the door.

I didn't know if I should wear it or just put it back in my bag and put on my PJ's.

I thought about the daring move Evan had made today and I decided I wanted too, no, I needed to be daring as well. I put the skimpy underwear on, then slid into the nightie. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened. It fit me perfectly. It clung to me in all the right places and it made my boobs look really good. I turned around and saw that the underwear was a thong.

"Damn you John" I muttered again.

Just then Evan knocked on the bathroom door and asked "Avary are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I told him.

"Just checking. I ordered us take out, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine."

"Come out when you're ready."

"I will."

After 5 minutes of talking to myself and a lot of debating, I walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway of the living room. Evan already had dinner set up complete with two candles on the table and he was busy trying to open a bottle. The floor creaked a tiny bit and he said "Oh good, you're out just in time. Dinner is served and since I know you don't drink alcohol, I bought us sparkling cider. If only I could open the damn bottle-"

"That sounds perfect" I said softly.

He looked over, the cap popping off of the bottle and his eyes widening more then I've ever seen them widen.

"Surprise," I said, walking toward him "Do you like it?"

**Cliff hanger!**

**I had to do it lol!**

**You think Evan will like it?**

**Review and let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

Evan didn't say a word, he just kept staring at me, not even noticing the cider was pouring onto the floor.

"Uh Evan" I said, pointing to the bottle.

He looked at the bottle, then yelled "Shit!"

He ran into the kitchen, grabbed paper towels, then came back in and started cleaning up the spilled cider. "Thank god I have hard wood floors" he said with a laugh.

"Evan" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my nightie?"

He ignored me, wiping at the floor. When he was done he stood up and went into the kitchen, throwing the paper towels away before coming back out into the living room and sitting down.

"Evan" I said again.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like the nightie?"

"Uh... uh..."

I bit my lip and said "I guess you don't. I'll go change."

I was ready to walk out of the room when I felt him grab my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Avary I like it," he told me "I mean I really like it. I just... well."

"What?"

"I didn't want you to see how much I like it."

"What do you mean?"

I turned to face him and he was blushing slightly. "I um... have a... you know."

I was confused until he put his head down. I did the same, then saw what he was talking about.

"Oh" I gasped.

He blushed even redder and sat back down, putting his head in his hands.

I bit my lip, smiling slightly. I sat down next to him and made him face me. "Are you embarrassed?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why?"

"Because... well... I don't want to scare you."

"Why would you scare me?"

"You're a virgin and... well some virgins get awkward when they give someone an erection."

"Evan I'm not most virgins. Hell I'm not most girls."

"I know Avary. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He sat back and looked at me, running a hand through his hair. "I really love you and care for you," he told me "And the last thing I'd ever want to do is rush you or pressure you."

"You haven't done either" I told him.

"Avary..."

"Yeah?"

He didn't respond, he just pulled me onto his lap and kissed me passionately. I could feel his erection grinding against me and I gasped against his lips. When we pulled apart I said "I've seen an erection before you know. I've just never been the cause of one."

He laughed and said "Let me guess. You've walked in on John and Randy once, haven't you?"

"Try more then once."

"Damn."

I put my hands on his shoulders and looked down at his boxer covered erection.

Evan kissed my forehead and said "Lets eat. Then we'll figure out what to do."

"Okay" I agreed softly.

We ate dinner in silence.

I kept thinking about what had happened earlier and I knew I wanted things to go farther, I just didn't know how much farther I wanted things to go.

I looked over at Evan occasionally, he seemed deep in thought too.

I don't want to rush things either, but I can't deny that I do want him.

I don't know what to do...

**Damn.**

**That's all I can say.**

**Think they'll have sex?**

**Or do you think nothing will happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

After we were done eating dinner we cleaned everything up and did the dishes right away. When we were done we sat back on the living room couch.

"So" he said.

"So" I said.  
He bit his lip, then looked at me. "Avary can I be honest with you?"

"Of course" I told him.

"My erection hasn't gone away and I can't stop thinking about how sexy you look in that nightie."

I blushed and looked down at my hands.

He lifted my face to his, kissing me passionately. He pulled me onto his lap and I could feel his erection again. I let out another gasp against his lips, pushing against him. He pulled away and gasped, his eyes wide.

"Whoa" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just... whoa."

"Did you... you know?"

"A little."

"Whoa."

He let out a laugh and said "It's been over 2 years since I last had sex, so I guess that'll happen kinda right now."

"Wow," I said breathlessly "That long?"

"Yeah. I've been that busy traveling and making my dream come true. I put that on the back burner so I'd stay focused."

"Wow."

He looked into my eyes and said "I love you."

"I love you too" I told him.

"Can we kiss some more?"

"Of course."

He passionately kissed me again, his erection growing bigger. I moved my lips away from his and gently bit his neck. He let out a gasp, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm going to have to change my boxers" he laughed.

"Or you could just take them off" I suggested.

His eyes widened again, then he smiled and said "I could, but you're on my lap."

"But I like being on your lap," I told him hornily "Cause I can do this."

I grinded against him and he let out another gasp.

"Damn," he said "I didn't think you had this side to you."

"Me either" I told him.

He kissed me passionately again, picking me up. I locked my legs around his waist as he carried me into his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, pulling away to close the door. After he closed the door he came back over to me, getting on top of me and kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, my hands running down his chest and torso. He pulled away, his eyes burning.

"Avary you do so much to me," he told me breathlessly "I can't control myself right now."

"Evan you bring out feelings in me I didn't even know I could have" I told him breathlessly.

He kissed me again, pulling down the straps of my nightie. He looked at me, unsure. I nodded and said "You can take it off. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked "This is a big step."

"If you don't take it off I will."

He smiled, then pulled my nightie off, staring down at my chest. He leaned over and gently kissed both of my nipples, which made me gasp. He looked at me and said "Your breasts are perfect. They're the right size and they're real. When you're in the WWE almost every Diva is fake, but you... you're natural and perfect."

"I'm glad you like them" I told him.

He ran a hand through his hair and said "I don't want to scare you Avary."

"You're not scaring me," I told him "So keep going."

"Are you sure?"

I responded by passionately kissing him, holding him close to me. He kissed me back, massaging my breasts. I let out a moan against his lips, locking my legs around his waist. I felt him grind against me, sending a shiver through out my body. When we pulled apart I said "Take off your boxers for me."

He stood up and pulled them down, kicking them off. I stared, my jaw dropped. "Oh my god" I breathed.

"How am I?" he asked.

"Perfect" I told him.

He grinned and blushed a bit.

I got off the bed and went over to him. "I want to..." I began "Um... you know."

He kissed me gently and said "If it's what you want, it's what I want. Just let me grab something first."

He grabbed a towel and laid it across the bed before laying back on it. I positioned myself in front of him and looked at him. "I'm nervous" I told him.

"I know," he said "You don't have to do this."

"I want too. I'm just not really sure how."

"You'll be a natural Avary."

"You think?"

"Yes I do."

I leaned over and gently licked his head. He sucked in a breath and said "That felt good."

I licked a little more before putting my mouth on his head, gently sucking it. He let out a groan and I took him deeper into my mouth, slowly sucking him.

"Avary," he groaned "That feels so good."

Encouraged, I sucked a little faster, grabbing his balls and massaging them. He let out a loud cry, then yelled "Pull away."

I pulled back and he came all over the towel, breathing heavily. He sat up and looked at me. "I didn't want to do that in your mouth," he explained "Not the first time."

"I didn't get to do it that long" I said.

"I know, but it felt amazing. I told you you'd be a natural."

I blushed and he kissed me cheek, rubbing my back gently. I looked at him, he was smiling. He kissed me passionately, pulling me close. When we pulled apart I asked "Will you... you know... um...?"

"I'd do anything for you" he told me.

He grabbed the towel and folded it in half as I took off my underwear. When he turned to face me his eyes widened and he said "You're a goddess."

I blushed as I laid back on the bed. I spread my legs and took a deep breath.

He kissed my cheek and said "Just relax Avary. It'll feel good. Just relax. It might tickle a bit too, but I promise it'll feel good."

"I trust you" I told him.

I felt his breath in between my legs, sending a shiver through my body. "Evan now" I said breathlessly.

Then I felt his tongue flick against me and my eyes widened. He pushed his face closer to me, licking and sucking. My eyes widened even more and my heart began to race. "Oh" I gasped.

He pulled me closer to him, his hands on my hips. He began to go faster and I let out a moan. "Evan," I moaned "So good."

He kept going and my heart kept pounding, my moans growing louder.

After a few minutes my body began to shake and I felt faint. I could feel something happening and I wasn't exactly sure what it was until my body began shaking even more.

"Oh" I gasped, knowing what was going to happen.

Before I knew it I was screaming "EVAN!" and then my body stopped shaking.

He pulled away and looked at me, breathing heavily.

"Did I... you know?" I asked.

"You did," he said "And damn you taste good."

I blushed as he licked his lips and laid down beside me. I rolled over onto my side to face him. "I feel a little faint" I told him.

"It'll pass," he told me "Just relax and breath. You really let go."

"Well I've never had that happen before."

"I'm honored to be the one who pleasured you like that."

I blushed again and he stroked my hair, kissing me passionately.

A few minutes later I looked at Evan and asked "Is it bad that I want more?"

He shrugged and said "I don't think it is. You've never experienced any of this."

I crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately, moving my hand down to his cock. I could feel him smile as he rolled me over onto my back and spread my legs a bit. He moved his lips to my ear and said "I'm going to finger you now."

"Do it" I told him.

I felt him slid a finger inside of me and I gasped in pleasure. "Oh Evan" I breathed.

"You're so tight," he told me "It feels so good."

"Keep going. Add more fingers."

He chuckled and said "Be patient. I don't want to hurt you Avary."

"But it feels good. It doesn't hurt."

"Okay."

He added another finger and I felt my toes curl in pleasure. "Evan" I moaned.

I could hear him breathing in my ear and it turned me on so much.

He added another finger and I thought I was going to come undone.

He moved his lips to mine, kissing me passionately as he moved his fingers in and out of me. When he pulled away I said "I want you."

"I want you too" he told me.

"I want you right now."

He smiled and said "I want you right now too."

"Evan take me."

He moved away from me and opened a drawer, pulling out a box. He opened the box and pulled out something. It was a condom. He looked at me and I said "Yes. Take me."

He opened the condom and slid it on before getting on top of me. His eyes met mine and I said "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too" he told me.

"Now. Please. Now."

I felt his cock at my entrance and I let out in an excited breath. I tightened my grip on his arms and spread my legs wider.

Just as he was getting ready to go inside of me he stopped and said "I can't do this."

**Another cliff hanger!**

**I had to do it yet again!**

**Also if I didn't stop there this chapter probably would've never ended lol!**

**So what d you think is going to happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He pulled away from me and said "I meant what I said. I can't do this."

"Why?"

"It's too soon. We've only been together a little over a month and... it's too soon for this."

"Evan-"

He got off the bed and pulled off the condom, throwing it into the trash bin near the window. He looked at me and said "I'm sorry. It's not right. Not yet."

I sat and said "But it feels right. I want this and so do you."

"I know," he said, sitting down next to me "But it's too soon."

"No it's not. We're adults and this is right."

"I know Avary, but..."

"But what?"

He looked at me and said "We may love each other and we may be very happy together, but it's too soon for you to make that kind of commitment to me and I wouldn't feel right about us having sex this soon."

"Then why didn't you stop earlier?"

"I was caught up in the moment and in the sounds you were making and the way you felt... I told you I was losing control."

"But I want to make that commitment to you. I want you to be my first."

He looked at me and smiled and said "Avary I want that too, I just really think we should wait."

I bit my lip and tears filled my eyes. "This is all my fault" I said tearfully.

"What?"

"If I wasn't a virgin we'd be making love right now, but because I'm a virgin you won't and-"

I broke off cause I began to cry. Evan pulled to me and stroked my hair. "Avary it's not your fault for being a virgin" he told me.

"Yes it is," I sobbed "If I would've spent more time worrying about love and less time worrying about my future-"

"You'd be unhappy, unmotivated and possibly pregnant by someone you don't love," Evan said "And you wouldn't be the amazing and strong woman you are today."

I looked at him and asked "You really believe me being a virgin isn't my fault?"

"I do," he told me gently "I respect you so much for being a virgin, that's why I want to wait. Also I want the first time we make love to be special and romantic and meaningful for both of us, not just quick hot sex because we were horny. That'll come after our perfect first time."

I let out a laugh and hugged him. "I love you so much," I told him "You make me so happy and you always say the right things."

"I love you too," he told me "And you mean so much to me, I want to make everything special and perfect for you because you deserve it."

I blushed again and he wiped away my tears.

"Do you regret what just happened?" I asked him.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Not one bit."

"Then I don't either because if you would've regretted it I would've felt so awful and horrible. I'd be kicking myself in the ass."

I laughed and said "Well you are flexible that you could kick yourself in the ass."

He laughed and hugged me tighter to him.

We cleaned up the bedroom a bit and I changed into my PJ's, throwing the nightie back into my bag. I went back into the bedroom to find Evan laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I laid down next to him and put my head on his shoulder and an arm around him. He wrapped an arm around me and put his other arm right next to mine.

"Avary" he said softly.

"Yeah Evan?" I asked.

"I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever too."

He rolled over onto his side and looked into my eyes, stroking my hair.

You will never know how happy I am that Randy and John set us up" he whispered.

You will never know how happy I am that Randy and John set us up" I whispered back.

He smiled and kissed my hand, staring into my eyes.

Hey Evan" I said softly.

Yeah Avary?" he asked.

Can we do what we did earlier again sometime?"

Yes, but lets not make it something that happens everytime we're together."

Sounds good to me. I wasn't planning on letting that happen."

I wasn't either."

I smiled and he smiled back before sitting up a bit and grabbing the blanket, pulling it over us. Once we were comfortable we cuddled close and stared into each others until we fell fast asleep.

**Well everything worked out... I guess lol!**

**Well they didn't fight and they're still happy together, so it seems like things worked out lol!**

**Next chapter is Avary telling John everything that happened between her and Evan.**

**What do you think John will say?**

**Review and let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

After Evan and I took separate showers and had an amazing breakfast, he dropped me off at home. I went upstairs and sure enough John was awake and waiting for me.

"So?" he asked "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" I asked teasingly.

"You know what Avary. Don't play coy."

I sat down next to John and sat "Well it was amazing. Evan is the best boyfriend in the world."

"Did it hurt?"

"John we didn't have sex."

His eyes widened and he asked "Seriously? The nightie idea failed?"

"No," I replied "It just went off in a different direction."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well when he first saw me in the nightie he ended up spilling the sparkling cider all over the floor and his eyes widened. I gave him an erection and he was so embarrassed about it, but I told him not to be. We made out a little before we ate dinner. Then after dinner we made out some more, then we went in the bedroom-"

John's eyes widened and he asked "You went into his bedroom, but you guys didn't have sex?"

"John!" I said "Let me finish the story!"

"Okay. Okay."

"So we went into the bedroom and all our clothes ended up coming off. I gave him a blow job and he really liked it even though it didn't last that long because he came quickly because it's been so long since he's been intimate."

"I knew that already," John told me "He mentioned to me once that he hasn't had sex in over 2 years."

"He told me that too" I told John.

"Continue."

"Well he made me pull away so he could cum on the towel because he didn't want to cum in my mouth the first time. Then he ate me out and... it felt too good to put into words. Then my body started to shake and I felt faint. Then as a little more time went by I..."

"You had your first orgasm" John said bluntly.

"Yeah I did," I told him "And it was just... I can't describe it. Then he started fingering me and everything just felt so right and perfect, so I told him I wanted him and he said he wanted me too. He grabbed a condom and put it on, then just as he was ready to enter me, he stopped and said he couldn't do it."

"Why did her stop?" asked John.

"He said that we may love each other and we may be very happy together, but it's too soon for me to make that kind of commitment to him and that he wouldn't feel right about us having sex so soon. Then he just kept saying how he couldn't have sex with me yet and then I finally said okay and then we fell asleep."

John whistled and said "he must really love you and care for you to turn down sex, especially when he wanted you so badly."

"I know," I said "I understand, but it did hurt me. I've never felt so rejected in my life."

"Ava, he loves you and respects you and wants to make things special and perfect for you. Ava that isn't rejection, that's true love, that's him showing you that he sees you for you, not for tits and a vagina. You're more then just a piece of ass to him, you're everything to him Ava."

"You think?" I asked softly.

John put his hand on my shoulder and said "Even though Randy and I knew each other a long time before we got together, I waited over a year to make love to him."

"Why?"

"To show him that I loved him and respected him and that he meant more to me then just a warm place to stick my dick. Ava, I know what I'm talking about because I was the same way with your brother and I honestly and truly love Randy."

"I know you do John, I can see it in your eyes and I can hear it in your voice when you talk about him."

"Then you should know that Evan is the same way when he talks about you."

I blushed and John laughed before leaning over and kissing my forehead. He patted my shoulder and said "You'll see what I mean as time goes by. Your relationship with Evan is still in the early stages. Just wait until the two of you are together between 6 months and a year, it'll really show."

I leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks John" I whispered.

"No problem," he said "Now I have to go wake Randy up."

"I'm already awake" we heard Randy say.

We turned and there he stood. "I heard everything" he told us.

I looked at John and he said "I'll go start breakfast for me and Randy. You two can talk."

John left and I stood up. I looked at Randy and asked "Are you mad at me about what I did with Evan?"

"Not at all," he replied "I'm just mad you told John before you told me. You always tell me everything first Avary."

"I know Randy, but lately things have been so screwed up between us because you can't get over the fact that I don't want the life you want."

He sighed and said "I know I've been a bastard Avary and I'm sorry for it, I really am, but you have no idea how much I worry about you being here alone when John and I are on the road. Ava I worry about you so much that I just want you to be close to where I am so I can make sure you're safe."

"Randy you can't protect me all the time. You should know that by now."

He sighed again and said "I know Ava. I just... you're my baby sister and I love you so much."

I went over to him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly, kissing my forehead before pulling away. "Well now that you've seen your first penis that isn't mine or John's, I just have one question."

"What's that?" I asked him.

"How big is Evan?"

"Randy!" I yelled "He's mine!"

"But I wanna know!" he laughed "I'm thinking about trading John in for someone younger."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled John.

Randy and I began to laugh as we walked into the kitchen.

**So Avary and Randy patched up.**

**John helped clear Avary's mind of all doubts about Evan.**

**Things are good right now.**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

5 Months Later

Evan and I have been together for close to 6 months now and I'm beginning to see what John told me about months ago. Evan treats me with so much respect and we barely ever have oral, he seems happier holding me and kissing me then he does anything else. He's bought me more gifts, all of them have been so sweet and thoughtful. John went out and bought me another nightie for the night Evan and I finally have sex. Randy was mad because John picked it out without him and then he was mad because John didn't buy him a naughty outfit. I'm glad I missed that argument cause I can only imagine what Randy had to say.

So things have been going so well between me and Evan and he's taking me out to celebrate our 6 month anniversary early because the week of our anniversary he'll be in Europe with John and Randy, doing the European tour.

I had just stepped into my shoes when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood Evan, looked very handsome in a suit, holding a bouquet of flowers. He kissed me on the cheek, then said "You look stunning."

"And you look handsome" I told him, kissing his cheek.

He gave me my flowers and I quickly put them in a vase full of water. Then I followed him out the door and down to the limo he rented for the evening.

"I can't believe you did all this for our 6 months" I told him.

"Just wait until you see what I have planned for our 1 year" he told me.

"You really think we'll make it that long?"

"Avary I think we'll be together until the day we day."

"So do I."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I snuggled close to him as we made our way to the restaurant.

We were immediately seated and our orders were taken quickly.

After the waiter left Evan raised his glass of cider and said "I would like to propose a toast to us. We've been together for almost 6 months now and they've been a wonderful 6 months. So here's to 6 months together and too many more months ahead of us."

We clinked our glasses, then sipped our cider. After we set our glasses down he grabbed my hand and said "I bought you something."

"Evan-" I began.

"I know we agreed on no gifts, but I saw this and immediately thought of you."

He handed me a box and I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful silver and opal ring I've ever seen. I looked at Evan and said "It's a promise ring. Take it out of the box and read it."

I took the ring out of the box. Inside was engraved. It read- _I promise to forsake all others and spend my life with only you. Evan & Avary forever._

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "Oh Evan-" I said tearfully, before crying.

He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger, kissing the palm of my hand. I caressed his cheek and whispered "I love you so much Evan."

"I love you too Avary," he told me "I'll love you forever."

After dinner the limo drove us back to Evan's place where everything was covered in candles and rose petals. I looked at him and asked "Is tonight the night?"

He shook his head and said "I want to wait just a little longer Avary."

"Tonight is so perfect though and-"

He cut me off with a kiss, then pulled away and whispered "Don't think about anything. Just dance with me."

Soon we were swaying to the music, holding each other close. Evan and I were staring deeply into each other's eyes, oblivious to everything but each other.

When we were finally finished dancing he led me into the bedroom which was also covered in candles and rose petals. I looked at him again, he was smiling.

"I thought you said-"

"I kinda lied," he told me "I would like tonight to be the night, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that and I mean I would like to wait longer, but like you said, tonight is the perfect night and-"

I cut him off with a passionate kiss, holding him close. When we pulled apart I whsipered "Make love to me tonight Evan. I'm all yours."

"Avary are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life" I replied.

He smiled, kissed me again, then said "Then tonight's the night."

**So they both agree tonight is the night they'll finally make love.**

**Think it'll really happen?**

**Or will one of them chicken out again?**

**Review and let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

Evan slowly took off his jacket, tie and shirt, dropping them on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my stockings. He came over to me and caressed my cheek, his eyes sparkling. I kissed the palm of his hand, my eyes locked on his. I pulled away and slid out of my dress, revealing the new nightie John had bought for me. Evan's eyes widened and he whistled. "You like?" I asked.

"Definitely" he replied.

He undid his pants and pulled them off, standing in front of me in a pair of black silk boxers, his erection noticeable. He pulled me to him, sliding his hands up the nightie and pulling down the skimpy thong that was underneath. He kissed a trial up my thighs, finally reaching my vagina, which he gently kissed. I leaned my head back and sighed. He stood up and looked into my eyes as he picked me up and laid me back on the bed, pulling his boxers off as I slid my nightie off. He got on top of me, fingering me gently as he kissed me passionately. I moaned against his lips, weaving my fingers through his hair. He pulled away and nuzzled my neck. "You're so tight and warm," he moaned against my neck "And you're so wet. It feels so good."

"Evan I want to taste you" I told him.

He pulled away and laid back on the bed. "Avary I want to taste you too" he told me.

"Lets 69 then."

"Good idea."

I climbed on top of him and and took his cock into my mouth as he began to eat me out.

We moaned against each other, not wanting to stop.

Too soon he pulled away and said "Avary I'm ready when you are."

I pulled away and said "I'm ready."

I laid down next to him as he sat up and put the condom on. He looked over at me and asked "Do you want to be on top? Or should I be on top?"

"You be on top" I told him.

He got on top of me, stroking my hair and staring into my eyes. "I'm nervous" he told me.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid of hurting you Avary. I'm afraid that this will change everything and I like the way things are between us and-"

I put a finger to his lips and said "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried and things won't change between us because we know sex isn't the most important part of our relationship. Evan please don't be nervous, I'm not. I'm happy and I love you and I trust you."

"I'm happy and I love you too" he told me.

"Please make love to me Evan," I whispered passionately "Make love to me now."

"I will."

I felt him at my entrance and I whispered "Keep going."

"I will," he said "Just give me a moment."

He looked deeply into my eyes and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away he spread my legs a little more before entering me.

I let out a loud gasp as I felt him slid into me. His eyes widened and I said "Don't worry, it was a good gasp. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Keep going."

He began to slowly thrust in and out of me, his eyes locked on me. I moaned softly, arching myself against him. He let out a moan, burying his face in my neck. He began to move a little faster and it began to feel even better.

"Yes," I moaned "Evan!"

"Avary," he groaned "You're so good."

"So are you."

He sat up, puling me up with him so I was straddling his lap. I gripped onto his shoulders, locking my legs around his waist as he thrusted in and out of me, his eyes locked on me.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"So good" I replied.

He grinned and kept up his pace, holding me close. "I love you Avary."

"I love you too Evan."

"I am so honored that you chose me to be your first."

"And I'm honored that you wanted to be my first."

"I want to be your only too."

"You are. You will be. No one else."

He grinned and said "After you there could never be anyone else. You're it for me. You're my only one."

Tears filled my eyes and I hugged him close to me as he rolled over onto his back. I sat up and began riding him slow and hard.

"Yeah," he breathed "Just like that beautiful."

"I can feel you so well," I told him "You fit me so perfectly."

"And you fit me so perfectly Avary. You're so tight and you feel amazing."

I ran my hands up and down his body as he arched up into me. I let out a loud moan, my eyes widening. I could feel my body begin to shake and Evan must have felt it too because he said "Let go whenever you want Avary. I just want to make you feel good."

"I want to make you feel good too" I told him.

"You are. Believe me you are."

A few minutes later I was back on my back and my body was shaking even more. "Evan!" I cried, feeling myself let go.

"Avary!" he cried, tensing before he let go.

When we were both done we stared into each others eyes for a moment, breathing heavily and smiling. He pulled out of me and got off the bed, throwing the condom away. He came back over to me and laid down next to me, his head on my chest. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

"That was amazing," I told him "I've never felt so happy and relaxed before."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Well you probably will be tomorrow."

"I'm fine with that."

He laughed and rolled over onto his back. I rolled over onto my side and put my head on his chest. "I will never forget this," I told him "I love you."

"I won't ever forget this either," he told me "And I love you too."

"Evan I don't ever want anyone but you."

"And I don't ever want anyone but you Avary."

I looked into his eyes and said "You're my soulmate. I can feel it. I know. You're the right one for me."

He smiled and said "I feel the exact same way about you. You're what I've always been searching for, but could never find."

Tears welled up in my eyes and he caressed my cheek, kissing me passionately. We laid back on the bed, holding each other close and staring into each others eyes as we fell fast asleep.

**It finally happened and they're both happy!**

**Evan and Avary are the perfect couple!**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up to see Evan staring at me with a smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful" he said happily.

"Morning handsome" I said sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. And I had an even better wake up."

I smiled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt Evan place a kiss on the back of my neck, which made me smile even wider. I turned to him and kissed him passionately, both of us falling back onto the bed. When we pulled apart I said "Evan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he replied.

"I know we both agreed sex isn't and will never be the most important part of our relationship but-"

"You want more" Evan finished for me.

"How'd you guess?"

"Because sex is something new and exciting for you and now that your body has been sexually awakened, you're going to want more."

"Is that bad?"

He laughed and said "It's only bad if you don't like sex."

"I liked it," I told him "Actually I kinda more then liked it."

He laughed again and said "I have no problem having sex again with you Avary."

"Even though it's so soon after the first time?" I asked.

"Yes. Avary, I understand what you're feeling and I'm not going to judge you or think that you're some kind of sex fiend, I get it."

I smiled and kissed him. "You really are the most perfect man I ever met."

He rolled me over onto my back and said "Lets see if you still feel that way when you're too sore to walk."

Two hours and a shower later Evan and I were making breakfast. Well Evan was making breakfast, I was sitting because I was sore.

"You were right," I told him "I'm sore."

"I told you," he laughed "Maybe you wouldn't be so sore if we wouldn't have showered together."

"Hey you agreed to it! That wasn't all my fault!"

"But who started it?"

I stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh even more. He put the bacon and eggs on a plate, then put the plate in front of me before getting his own breakfast.

"Think Randy and John will figure out what did?" I asked.

"Definitely," replied Evan "There will be no hiding it."

"I was afraid of that."

Evan laughed and gently squeezed my hand. "You were so perfect Avary," he told me softly "What happened between us, what I felt when we were making love, I've never felt that way with anyone else."

"I know," I said softly "The way we connected... I never imagined I could be that close to someone."

"Me either, but I'm glad that person was you."

"Me too."

He smiled and I smiled back at him. "Now lets eat so Randy and John can interrogate us" he said jokingly.

I laughed and said "You got it."

After breakfast Evan drove me home and the moment we walked in the door Randy screamed "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! YOU FINALLY DID IT!"

"How'd you know?" I asked, surprised.

"You're walking funny" he replied seriously.

"Asshole."

"That's John's favorite part of me."

"Ewwwww!"

Evan and Randy started laughing and John turned red before asking "Were you guys safe?"

"Yes we were." replied Evan "Even in the shower."

Randy and John's eyebrows shot up and they looked at each other. "Who would've thought my baby sister was a sex fiend?" asked Randy.

"Not me" said John.

I smacked both of them and said "I am not a sex fiend! It just happened!"

"Well it didn't just happen" said Evan.

I glared at him which made everyone laugh.

Evan kissed me, then said "I got to go, but I will see you later. Love you."

"Love you too" I told him.

He left and I sat down on the couch, Randy and John plopping down on either side of me. "So are you happy?" Randy asked me.

"Of course I am," I told him "I just lost my virginity to the perfect guy."

"Evan's the right one?" asked John.

"He is" I replied.

They smiled and I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and went into my room, laying back on my bed.

John and Randy out me through so much hell, but in the end they came through.

They say that the best is always saved for last and that is so true with me and Evan.

Evan is the right one for me.

**Yay for being happy!**

**Damn Randy and John are noisy lol!**

**I'm surprised they didn't ask more XD**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

A Week later

I knocked on the door of Pricnipal Reed's office and said "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Avary," he said "Come in and sit down please."

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Am I in trouble for some reaosn sir?" I asked him.

He chcuckled and said "Not at all. In fact you're in here because you're being rewarded for your hard work."

"Thank you sir."

He leaned in closer to me and asked "Have you heard of Peyton Prep in England?"

"Yes I have sir," I replied "It's one of the most prestigious prep schools in the world."

"That it is. And they're looking for an American kindergarten teacher to teach students who are American but now live in England and I think you would be perfect for that position."

My eyes widened. "But sir I haven't been here that long and-"

He waved his hand and said "And I've never gotten so many good reviews from students and teachers about a student teacher. I told the school all about you and they are offering you the position."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

I sat back, shocked. This changes everything, this could change everything...

"Sir how long do I have to think about it?" I asked.

"They want an answer by Friday," he replied "And you would be leaving that following Wednesday."

My eyes widened even more. Friday was only 3 days away!

"Thank you Prinicpal Reed," I told him "I will give you my answer by Friday, if not sooner."

He smiled and said "I know you will make the right decision Avary. You're one of the brightest young women I've evr met and I know you will only gte better and achieve more as you go along in the world."

"Thank you sir."

We shook hands and I left his office.

I got in my car, my whole body shaking. I took a few depe breaths, calmed myself down, then started the car and began my drive home.

When I got in the apartment I yelled "RANDY! JOHN! I NEED YOU GUYS!"

John came running out of the kitchen and Randy came running out of the bedroom. "What's wrong?" asked Randy "Avary are you hurt?"

"Did something bad happen?" asked John.

"Guys I need your opinion on something" I told them.

"Avary what's going on?" Randy asked me.

"I might be going to England."

**Cliffhanger!**

**It was so necessary lol!**

**What do you think John and Randy will have to say about this?**

**And how do you think Evan will react?**

**Review and let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

After I told John and Randy what Principal Reed had said, I asked "What should I do?"

"Go for it," said John "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you Avary, you have to take it."

"I agree with John," Randy said "Avary this is something you've always wanted, you gotta go for it."

"But what about you guys?" I asked.

"We can take care of ourselves Avary," said John "We'll be fine until you come back."

"What about me and Evan?" I asked softly.

They looked at each other, then back at me. "You have to tell him Ava" Randy told me softly.

"But things just got so good between us and-"

I broke down into tears and I felt John pull me into his arms.

"Go call Evan," John told Randy "Tell him to come over."

"I'm on it" said Randy.

Half hour later my tears had dried just in time for Evan to come over. John and Randy left, claiming they had errands to run, but I knew they were just trying to give me and Evan some privacy.

Evan took one look at me and asked "Avary what's wrong?"

"Oh Evan-" I began, unable to continue.

He sat down next to me and said "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I- I- I- can't say."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked softly.

"NO!" I cried.

He looked a little relieved, but still worried. He stroked my hair and said "Whatever is wrong, you know you can tell me."

"I know Evan," I said softly "This is just so hard for me to tell you."

He kissed me gently and I passionately returned it. When we pulled apart I breathed "Evan don't stop."

"Avary what about what you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Please let it wait. I just need you need you right now."

He nodded before pulling me back into a passionate kiss. I slide onto his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. He picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, closing the door behind us.

An hour later we were laying side by side, staring into each others eyes. He smiled and said "I love you."

"I love you too Evan," I whispered "But I don't know if that will be enough."

"What are you saying?"

I sat up and looked down at him. "I got offered a job in England."

His eyes widened and his smile grew wider. "Avary that's great!" he told me "You're dream is coming true."

"I know, but what does that mean for us Evan?"

He sat up and kissed my cheek. "It means that we'll be apart for a year," he said "It means phone calls, emails and text messages will be our relationship for a year."

"But what if-"

He put a finger to my lips and shook his head. "Don't think that way," he whispered "We can and will make this work. We will see each other because remember we do tour Europe, so I will see you and be with you for a few days. And when you have vacation I can either take time and go to England to visit you or you can travel around with me."

"Really?" I asked "You really think we'll be able to keep us going?"

He shook his head and said "I don't think we can keep us going, I know we can keep us going. Our bond is too strong to be broken."

I smiled at him, my eyes filled with tears. He pulled me into his arms as we sank back onto the bed, kissing each other passionately. When we pulled apart he said "Don't worry about a thing my love, we'll get through anything and everything."

"I know we will" I whispered back.

He smiled and kissed me again, holding me close.

So it has been decided.

I'm going to England to live out my dream of being a teacher and Evan and I will stay together.

It sounds so much easier than it is going to be...

**It does sound easier than it's going to be lol!**

**I understand exactly how Avary is feeling because I'm in a long distance relationship and it is hard and sometimes I'm afraid it will end, but I know the bond that I share with my boyfriend is strong and that it won't be broken easily. **

**Next 2 chapters are the last chapters!**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

A Week Later

After one of the best weeks of my life and saying good-bye to all of my kindergärtners, I packed up my stuff and am now on my way to the airport.

After getting through security and everything else we made our way to the gate. I still had 10 minutes, so I sat down with Evan on one side of me and Randy on the other side. John said "I guess I'll say good-bye first."

I stood up and hugged John, who hugged me back tightly. "I'm going to miss you John" I told him.

"I'm going to miss you too Ava." he told me "It's going to feel so weird not having you around, helping keep me and Randy in order. Now who's going to cook dinner?"

I let out a laugh and said "You two will be fine and manage without me."

"I know, but I'm so used to having you around that the though of you being gone... well it hurts."

"Oh John" I said tearfully, hugging him tighter.

"Be good Avary," he said tearfully "Teach those kids everything you can and learn as much as you can and come home to us soon."

"I will John, I promise."

He kissed my forehead and said "Love you Ava."

"Love you too John" I said back, kissing his cheek.

He pulled away, sitting down and wiping at his eyes.

Randy came over to me next and pulled me into his arms, tears pouring down his face. "I don't want you to go," he sobbed "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know Ran," I said tearfully "I'm going to miss you too."

"You know that no matter what I say or do, deep down I am so proud of you?"

"I know Ran."

He pulled away to look into my eyes. "You are everything I could ever want in a little sister," he whispered "And I know that you'll be fine on your own in England."

"Thank you Ran," I whispered "That means a lot to me."

"Be good. Keep in touch. Don't talk to strangers. Eat all your vegetables. And most importantly remember that you have an older brother, a future brother in law and a boyfriend who love you to death and will be missing you like crazy."

"I know Ran. I love you too."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me in fro another tight hug. I began to sob on his shoulder as he sobbed on mine. After a minute he pulled away and sat down next to John who handed him a tissue.

Then Evan stood up and I just broke down. He pulled me into his arms and said "Don't cry. You don't need to cry. We'll be together again soon."

"I can't help it," I told him "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, but I know this isn't good-bye, it's I'll see you later."

I pulled away and said "You always look at everything so positively Evan."

"I know," he said grinning "So please don't cry or be sad. We'll be together again soon."

"I love you so much Evan."

"And I love you so much too Avary."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss which brought tears to my eyes. When we pulled apart and he saw that I was crying again he wiped at my eyes and whispered "I don't want the last image I have of you until I see you again is one of you crying. I want the last image I have until I see you again to be one of you smiling for me."

I wiped at my eyes, then gave Evan a smile which made him smile too. "That's my Avary" he whispered, kissing me again.

Just as we pulled apart I heard my flight being announced. Grabbing my bag I hugged and kissed everyone one more time before going to the ticket taker.

For the first time in my life I'm not going to be Avary Orton, younger sister of Randy Orton. I'm going to be Avary Orton, kindergarten teacher.

I wonder what the next year has in store for me...

I guess I'll find out when it gets here...

**So Avary is on her way to England, beginning a whole new life for herself.**

**Will it go well?**

**Will it go badly?**

**And will her and Evan last?**

**You'll find out next chapter!**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

A Year Later

After a year in England I'm finally coming home to St. Louis. This has been the best and longest year of my life. My teaching job was amazing, the students were such a joy and my colleagues gave me advice and helped me out when I needed it. I'm sad to be leaving the school, but I got offered a job at my old elementary school teaching first grade and I couldn't pass it up.

Over the past year I've seen Evan, Randy and John on five separate occasions. Evan visited me over Thanksgiving, Christmas through New Years, Valentine's Day, my birthday and another time out of random. Randy and John also visited over Thanksgiving, Christmas through New Years and my birthday. Then they came to visit on Randy's birthday and then they came to visit when Randy and John announced their engagement to me. I've spent so much time texting and emailing them the past year, it's more then I've ever texted or emailed in my life! And they sent me so many postcards from different places that had to make a scrapbook to keep them all together! I'm not complaining though, I've missed them just as much as they've missed me.

I ran through the airport gate and over to a grinning Randy and John. I dropped my bag and threw myself into my brother's arms.

"Damn it's so good to see you," he said, squeezing me tightly "I've missed you so much Ava."

"I've missed you too Ran" I told him, squeezing him back.

When we pulled apart John pulled me into a bear hug and said dramatically "I'm so glad your home! Randy can't cook and our apartment looks so dreadful!"

"He's lying," Randy told me "The apartment is clean and I can cook... it's called take out."

I laughed and said "I guess that's John's way of telling me he missed me."

"Yeah it is," John told me "I figured I'd save the sappy stuff for Randy and Evan."

I pulled away from John and asked "Where is Evan anyways? I thought he'd be here."

"Good question," said John "He said he'd meet us here."

"Think he's okay?"

"I'm sure of it," said Randy "Lets go get your bags."

After getting my bags we made our way out to the car. Evan was standing next to it, grinning happily. I dropped my bags and ran to him, jumping into his arms. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me close. When we pulled apart he said "Sorry I'm late, but I had trouble getting your gift. The store was so busy."

"Evan I didn't need a gift," I told him "I just needed you."

"I know, but this is an important gift."

"What is it?"

He pulled away from me and got down on one knee. "Avary Orton I love you," he told me "You make everyday worth living and you make so happy, I can't imagine letting you go away again. I can't lie without you. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a velvet blue box and opened it to reveal a silver sapphire and opal ring. Tears sprang to my eyes and I covered my mouth with my hands. He stood up and grabbed my left hand. "Avary marry me," he said "I promise to make you so happy and love you forever."

"Yes," I sobbed "Oh Evan of course I'll marry you!"

He grinned and put my engagement ring on my finger, kissing me passionately.

I could hear John and Randy cheering behind us.

When we pulled apart he whispered "Lets go home."

"Sounds good to me," I whispered back, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

Putting my bags in the trunk we got in the car and made our way, another new chapter of my life starting, but this time I'd be home and with Evan, Randy and John.

I can't wait to see what happens next!

**And so ends the fic!**

**And yes there is a The Future chapter which is being posted immediately after this.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the fic and their future!**

**Look out for my new fics which will be posted soon :)**

**Review!**


	31. The Future

A year after they were engaged Evan and Avary got married in a double ceremony with John and Randy on Valentine's Day.

A year and after they were married Avary gave birth to twin boys Anthony Keith Korklan and Joseph James Korklan. A year after there birth Avary gave birth to a daughter Cynthia Rose Korklan. A year after they were married John and Randy adopted a daughter of their own named Chloe Jane Cena-Orton and she's their only child.

Evan, John and Randy all continued wrestling while Avary kept teaching.

Their lives are only just beginning, but their futures are looking bright, happy and long.

All's well that ends well.

**And now the fic is officially over!**

**Time to start posting some new ones! **

**Review!**


End file.
